A Spider's Thread
by Nancy CuddleKitten Nickeson
Summary: Annie has been left with her grandfathers farm after he passed away. Now it's her duty to run it. But when she starts losing her precious livestock one by one, she realises some things are much more stranger then fiction. Bakura X OC ((Warning, Bakura is not human. He's a spider dridder demon. Do not read if this disturbs you.))
1. Satanic ritual?

_"I hear by leave the farm, livestock and acres to my granddaughter Annie Ann Nickeson."  
Annie stared in shock as her family spoke in outrage. "There must be a mistake. Annie is incapable of taking care of the farm animals."_

**"OH FUCK ME!" **Screamed a woman who was running from a long horned cow. "FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK!" She quickly jumped the fence and kept running. The cow stayed behind the fence, seeming satisfied with her terror.  
"FUCK YOU!" She screamed and went inside the house. She huffed and breathed heavily while taking off her coat. She was going to have to sell that cow. She was incapable of taking care of it. She ran her fingers through her hair, groaning. "Oh man...Ooooh man..." She grunted, sitting down on the couch. She then turned on the tv. "Mother fucking cows...I'm not doing that again...Nope...nope..." She soon steadied her breathing. The cow was the last to be taken care of. Perhaps things would go smoother tomorrow.  
It had only been a few days since the barn was given to her. She found it hard to believe her grandfather would just let her have it. When her older siblings could do it easily. Perhaps...Her grandfather felt terrible for mistreating her. He thought of her as an odd child. Just because she saw the world in a different way. Just because she was born /different/ She never saw eye to eye with him. And she never got to play when she came over. Only watch boring tv with him while mom was off doing something. It bored her to no end. And here she was watching t.v. She was following in his footsteps and it annoyed her.

_"I just wanna play in the barn!"  
"You respect your elders! You say away from the god damn barn you hear me!?"  
"I hate you! Why do you hate me!?"  
_  
She flinched at the old memory. It was something not easily forgotten. She went to the window, staring at the old barn. She had not gone in it even when she arrived. She didn't expect to find anything in it really. It looked to dangerous to be inside it. If a storm was to come around it would go down with one blow. She then stared at the old pictures of her grandfathers family. It was a bit creepy how the pictures were taken. No smiles existed in this family...  
She sat back down, watching the news. Until she eyed the clock. It was getting late. She then sighed, turning off the T.V. and going to her bedroom.  
She got comfortable in bed. It felt weird living alone. And so far away from town...  
She soon closed her eyes.  
A few hours had passed. When Annie had heard a crash. She leaped out of bed, startled. She went to her phone, waiting to hear another sound. Ready to dial 911. She breathed heavily. She eyed her shotgun propped against the wall should anything happen...  
She was met with silence. Perhaps it was raccoons knocking trash over.  
"What the fuck was that?" She whispered quietly. There was no way she was going outside. Fuck the animals were on their own. But what the hell could have gotten inside? Everything was locked up...  
She didn't hear anything more for the rest of the night. She couldn't sleep after that. When morning came she had dosed slightly. Until her alarm woke her. "Aw...fuck...I can't Do this...I'm gonna call the nighbor...What good is having a male cow..." She groaned, picking up her phone.  
She was soon interrupted. The pigs were squealing. "What the fuck now?" She groaned, getting out of bed and walking outside and heading to the barn. It was a newer one that was put there a few years ago since the other barn was in total disrepair. She went to the door, only to find it wide open. She tensed, slowly opening the door and going inside. What she saw made the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end.

_Blood..._

There was blood all over one side of the pig pen. The pigs on the other side were squealing. The blood was still fresh thanks to the wet ground. And so was the smell. It looked like a murder happened...  
She counted the pigs, Finding one was missing. Was this the crash she heard last night? Was it a mountain loin? The blood spray pointed out to her a Artery was punctured, and caused a blood spray. And mountain lions always went for the jugular. There was no way the pig survived. "Oh my god..." She didn't know what to do here. She had a shotgun but she could miss and the lion would attack her and her attempts would be futile...  
"I should call this in..." She mumbled, thinking she should warn her neighbors down the road of a cougar attack. She then dialed her neighbors number.  
_This is scary. I came here unprepared...I don't know how to handle these cougar attacks...Fuck I don't know how to handle anything to do with a farm..._  
"Yes Jeri? This is Annie."  
_"Oh Hi Annie! How are you doing so far?"  
_"Honestly very terrible. Listen I heard a crash last night and I'm out here looking at the Pig pen and it looks like a cougar took one of my pigs last night."  
_"Oh my god really?! Honey! Theres been a cougar attack on Annie's pigs!"_  
Annie could hear a commotion on their end.  
_"Well Annie, You could set up trip wires or alarms that go off if it crosses it. Your papa should have them still in the garage."_ Jeri Explained.  
"Yeah but I have no idea how to set them up. And What am I supposed to do when it goes off?" She asked, still staring at the blood on the Bars and walls. _What a mess...  
"Well you got a gun don't you?" _Jeri asked.  
She facepalmed. "Yes but I honestly don't want to be face to face with it and kill it."  
_"It only takes one shot with a shotgun."_ Jeri insisted. Annie sighed. "I can't bring myself to shoot something..." She really did not want to kill something that was clearly trying to survive. It was nature.  
_"Alright, if you want your pigs to disappear one by one be my guest..." _Jeri said.  
She groaned. "Alright...I try...But no promises..."  
_"Good. I'll see you later." _Annie then hung up. She then turned on the hose and sprayed the pig pen, trying to clean out the blood, not wanting the pigs to get sick.  
She was about to spray the walls when a odd blood smear was staring her in the face.

_A handprint,_ but not just any random hand print. A _bloodied _hand print. Annie stared at it. Yet another chill went down her spine. Did a person come in here and steal her pig? It was the only possible explanation. The door was wide open...  
Was there a cult going around stabbing them before taking them away? It made no sence. But then again. Cults never did make sense.  
_This is way out of my hands. I'll need to call the police...  
_She turned off the hose, examining the print more closely. She was left with questions in her mind. Who or what caused this mess. And why was it happening to _her _of all people. _Was this a sick joke?_  
Annie pulled out her phone and took a picture of every blood spray before calling local authorities, becoming a nervous wreck.

_Meanwhile.  
_  
A odd figure stood watching the young woman from the old barn. It's cold calculating dark eyes watching Annie having a fit over the situation. It lifted its hand, licking its fingers. It then slowly slinked back into the barn, quickly vanishing without notice.

((AN: OH MY GAWD DO YOU REALISE HOW LONG IT TOOK ME TO MAKE THIS?! ONE AND A HALF YEARS! THANK YOU JESSIE, BASKA, TIMIRA. FLUFFLYBUNNY.))


	2. Caught you

_You won't ever find me..._

An alarm clock went off. Annie groaned, hitting the snooze button on the clock. This was going to be yet again a long day. It was just yesterday one of her pigs was slaughtered. It made her on edge.

_This person who did this must be some form of a cult...Perhaps a satanic ritual...I need to be on guard. I could be next..._

Groaning she slipped out of bed. Today was going to be a stressful one. A half an hour later she was out feeding the livestock as usual. She wondered about all the blood that was in the pig pen.

_Why wasn't there a blood trail? There was so much blood in the pigpen...Perhaps they made it bleed out...Before running off with it...Ugh that makes me sick to my stomach a little..._

Annie shuddered and went to the horse stall. Her favorite black Horse was waiting for her. He snorted softly. He was a young stallion. Annie smiled. "Hello Sebastian...Did you get scared last night sweetie?" She gently petted his nose. The horse huffed and moved its head up and down in a yes answer. Horses knew exactly what humans were saying. It was amazing how people were stupid to say they weren't.  
"I'm sorry you got scared...Here I got you a sugar cube." She said, giving him some. He munched happily on it.

She then went outside the barn to the fence, checking the cow, finding he was fine. "...Alright...Seems I'm done..."  
She then eyed the old barn across the way, wondering about it. Her grandpa always told her to stay away from it. It looked like it would collapse at any time...

_"Grandpa! I saw hundreds of spiders going to the old barn! I wanna go look!" Said a young Annie. Her grandpa fumed. "You god damned brat! Stop asking about that barn! it's dangerous!"  
_  
She flinched at the memory and started making her way towards it, when her alarm on her phone went off. It was time to go down and sell her pendents and necklaces. She sighed. She wouldn't have any time to go check out the shed would she?

She huffed and went inside, gathering her things. She was feeling a little off. She couldn't shake the feeling something was watching her...She glanced to her shotgun in the corner. When the time came. She knew she was going to use it. Suddenly the hairs on the back of her neck stood on end. She turned around, thinking she would find someone. But no one was there...Just a window...

_What the fuck was that? I could have sworn there was someone there..._

_Meanwhile._

_A familiar figure was on Annie roof. It moved silently and quickly. It then loomed over her window, watching her movements. It found her interesting and familiar._  
_It then pulled away when she looked up, hoping she didn't see it. She appeared not to since no scream was heard. It then slipped off, disappearing quickly._

_Later._

Annie sat at the booth. She had managed to sell over 80 dollars worth of jewelry. The wind was starting to pick up and she decided to call it quits. She gathered her supplies in the wagon and dragged it back to the house. When she arrived inside she put her money in the safe and sighed. That took longer then expected.

_I've been here almost a week and already it's a pain in the ass. Though that was to be expected..._

The sun soon went down. She then began to work on dinner. Perhaps things would get better.  
When Annie was finished with dinner she sat down at the table, eating away. It felt weird to be alone in a huge house. It wasn't meant for one person, but a big family. She felt a bit lonely...  
She stared at a picture of a middle-aged women, wondering why she had to die so soon.

_Mom...I miss you..._

Her thoughts were quickly broken when she heard the pigs squealing bloody murder. And a crash followed. She jumped and grabbed her shotgun, This was it. The reveal of what was causing the deaths of her pigs.  
She ran out the front door, heading to the barn. She didn't notice the figure running away from the back of the barn. The pigs stopped squealing. Annie kicked open the door, gun pointed out.  
Her eyes went huge at the scene.  
Once again, blood was _everywhere._ All over the walls. All over the fence. All over the ground. But this time. _There was a trail of blood._

"...Got you.." Annie whispered, quickly following the trail, knowing a pig only had so much blood. She left the barn and went out towards the field. The moon was the only light she had. When she was nearing the old barn she had a look of realization come over her.

_It's leading to the barn...I don't know if I should do this...This is nuts...There might be more then one person in here..._

She was standing right outside the old barn door now. She would finally get to see the inside. Her curiosity would be satisfied. The moment of truth. She slowly pushed opened the door, only to gasp in horror.

_Webs._

Giant webs had caked the inside of the barn. Massive webs. Annie stared in shock, not sure what to do now. No spider could make webs that huge. But what was in the webs were more startling. Body parts of livestock hung from the webs. The hairs on the back of her neck stood on end. This was beyond what she knew.

_What in Gods name is happening? This can't be real. I must be dreaming! There are fucking BODYPARTS hanging in WEBS_!

She lifted her gun and slowly walked in. It was completely dark. The moonlight was being covered by dark clouds. A storm was coming. Whatever moved, she was going to shoot it. She was ready for this-  
She gave a scream as she fell into a giant hole, letting go of her gun in the fall.  
She soon landed on something spring, soft, and _sticky... _Her shotgun landed only meters away. She opened her eyes, to see she had landed in a thick massive web.  
She soon realised she couldn't move. She began to panick. Being restrained was something she was terribly afraid of.  
"N-no...No no no NO! HELP!" She screamed out, even though in the back of her mind, nobody would hear her cries for help. Tears slid down her face. She was scared out of her mind, literally.  
Suddenly, she felt a dip in the web. She went quiet, her heart was pounding in her chest. She was imagining a giant spider just waiting in the shadows. Waiting to kill her.

_"...Who's there..." _

Whispered a male voice. Annie's eyes widened. What was going on? She was too petrified to say anything. This was too much to take in. Perhaps she wouldn't make it out alive. She tried to reach where she heard the shotgun land but she couldn't move her arm.

"_I said, Who are you. I can feel you moving. State your name_." The voice hissed. Suddenly long white furry appendages moved over her, lightly touching her torso. Annie screamed. "I'm Annie! Holy shit! _STOP TOUCHING ME_!"

The creature paused, as if surprised to hear that name. "_You?...How did you find me_?" It growled, the strange limbs which looked like spider legs retracted away into the dark.  
"I followed the blood trail..." She said shakily. "W-what are you?! Why have you been killing my livestock?!"  
"_Thats none..._" It paused. It was too late. It already had been found out. And It couldn't change her mind of it. "..._I don't know what I am honestly...And I was hungry..._" It said softly, moving away from her, back into the dark. Annie still could not make out what It was. It was too dark. But she could see eyes glowing. It had natural eye shine it seemed.  
"Please get me out of here!" She pleaded to the creature. She wanted to run, hide in her warm bed and safe home. She wanted this to be a dream. Was this creature going to kill her like it killed her livestock?  
"_And tell me...What would you do once I let you go? Hopefully not try to shoot me with that damned weapon of yours_." It hissed, directly in her ear from behind.  
Annie flinched and whimpered. "P-please...I-I'm sorry! Please let me go!" She was becoming hysterical now with her pleading.  
"_Enough with your whining...Just hold still_." It ordered. Annie gasped as hands grabbed her and slowly pulled her away from the webbing, furry prickling limbs brushing away the extra webbing. She was now being held bridle style by someone. "W-who are you?..." She asked, unable to see much of it. She was slowly moving with the creature. She realised it's face was probably inches away from hers. Yet she couldn't see it. It seemed to have a knack for hiding in the shadows. It didn't seem to answer for the longest time.

"_I remember a name...But I'm not even sure it belongs to me_..." It replied. She could feel it walking across the web. And then the feeling of weightlessness came over her when she realised it was climbing up.  
"W-what was the name?" She asked, her fear was fading now. She guessed It wasn't meaning harm. And the body parts of only livestock explained a lot. It didn't seem to want to attack humans. It seemed annoyed she discovered It though.  
The shadows parted away when they reached the top of the hole in the barn. A silver mane, dark crimson orbs. Broad shoulders soon were showing. Annie's eyes widened considerably. "Y-you...You're..."

"_I think you already know_, **_Annie_**..." It said through fanged teeth. Below its torso was A large abdomen inches off the ground. Strong thick spider leg appendages rippled with muscle and power. It looked like something out of a mythical story. Its physique was showing in the dim moonlight. It looked like a dridder...  
_  
**Bakura...**_

((AN: Ladies and gentleman! I give you Yami Bakura! Hope you enjoyed this chappie! I got The idea from Tim Burtons James and the giant Peach. Bakura being a have spider was a perfect idea. Since hes always hiding in the shadows like a spider. It suits his personality as well. On to the next! THANK YOU EVERYONE!))


	3. Captive

_"What...Are you?"_

Before her was a creature she never thought would exist. A dridder. He was completely pale and his fuzz was white. He had the look of being albino. He looked fiercesome with his muscles pumped and flaring. She now noticed his chest had dried blood all over. He then set her down.

"I told you, I do not know. Are you going to leave or come back with reinforcements?" Bakura asked, sneering at her, his legs shifting around.

"...W-what? Wait wait...No, I'm not going to bring back reinforcements. How are you here?" She asked him, trying to get a grip on reality. Bakura tilted his head, before crawling over to the corner of the barn and climbing up with grace. "I just opened my eyes and I was here, in this barn. So many years ago." He answered, eyes shifting to a wrapped up body part of a pigs leg. He chomped down on it, making Annie wince in disgust.

"Erm...How long ago?" She asked him, a little shaky from that. She had no idea he would eat the pig raw. Bakura paused and swallowed his food. "I do not count the times. But I've watched you age, Since you were a child..." He said, eyes shifting to her.

She stared. "...Thats so long ago..." She said, surprised. Bakura nodded, slowly descending by a thick string. "You would play in the feilds...And your grandfather was an odd sod..." He said, walking passed her and opening the barn door. "He suspected me, but never step foot in here. He was too frightened by the idea..." He then turned around slowly, his glowing irises staring her down. "Then you came around...You've made my hunting much easier..." He grinned devilishly.

"You need to stop hunting my livestock." She said firmly. Bakura frowned then, not expecting that.  
"And why should I stop? I must eat to live. Eating is a requirement." He said, moving past her again, this time looking at the burrow he possibly made.

"Did you ever think to ask about me possibly cooking food for you?" Annie asked him, huffing.  
Bakura froze, eyes blinking. This was the most absurd thing he ever heard. She was /offering/ him food. He slowly turned around. "I couldn't just come to your door and ask now could I?"  
Annie looked sheepish. "True...But you could have made yourself known somehow." She said, eyes shifting downwards shyly.

He turned around, coming towards her. "And why do you want to help me?" He asked, suspicious.  
"...I...I know you from a story...and also...I have a habit of caring for people." She said.  
Bakura reached out, grabbing her chin. His nose to hers. "You /know/ me?" He asked, narrowing his eyes. Annie held still, a bit tense.  
Bakura opened his mouth, fangs extending and gleaming in the moonlight. "You don't know a /thing/ about me." He hissed. Making Annie inwardly shudder. This was a strange turn for Bakura. His mood seemed to shift dramatically.  
"I do actually...I know everything...Mainly from your human form..." She said, staring him dead in the eyes.  
Bakura then grinned devilishly. "Then you should come to realise _I can't let you leave..._." He said, eyes glowing. Insanity was flaring in them. He then let go of her chin. Annie stared at him.  
_...Hes not serious...He can't be...Oh fuck no...he is..._  
Annie tried to not show any response to that, but it was clear she was terrified almost to death. "_What?!_ But I'm not going to tell anyone about you! I just want to help you!"  
He snorted. "I honestly don't believe you my dear." He said, grabbing her arms, gripping her tightly.  
Annie gasped and teared, she had lost her cool and now she was shaking. "Please...D-don't...P-please let me go!"

_What the fuck is with him!? One minute we were talking and the next he's trying to fucking kill me! Bakura has never acted this way! He's like Yami Marik!_

"No struggling now."  
Suddenly, he reared his head, biting down into Annie's Shoulder. His fangs penetrating her soft skin. His eyes rolling back, finding her flesh to taste most wonderful. _Oh...my..._ Perhaps he would try eating human after all. Annie gave a scream, trying to fight him off with whatever strength she had at that moment. _I am going to die. I can't let that happen, not yet!_

She refused to give up. "_STOP! PLEASE I HAVE **FAMILY**_!"  
_  
_Bakura growled. He had to rethink this over. If she died, friends and family would be swarming this area within days. And he would be discovered. This wasn't like him at all. He usually had an advanced strategy before acting upon it. His dridder instincts had taken him over far too long. All he could think of was consuming and living, but still...  
His fangs injected a huge dose of venom into her bloodstream. He never once used the venom on a human before, but he expected the same results as his previous prey. He then pulled out roughly. She gave a cry. Some blood dripped from the wound. Annie stared at him incredulously.

_He's completely different from the Bakura I know. He just goes in for the kill without thinking. He's not thinking this strategically through...Whoa... Wait...What the... fuck...Whats going on with me?  
_  
Her body felt so strange. Her limbs were going limp. It was a warm tingling sensation. It was like being sedated under anesthesia. She soon fell on her back, unable to control her arms and legs. "What...are you doing to me!?"  
Bakura hovered over her, his legs on both sides of her. She asked a rather interesting question. _What AM I doing? Perhaps now is a time to improvise...  
_  
"You're my captive for now." He answered finally, grabbing her and hoisting her over his shoulder. Annie gave a weak squeak in reply. "Your breathing should begin to slow down. You won't die... no..." He said, crawling over to the burrow. Annie's eyes widened, or at least tried to. They were going back down there?!  
"...No..." She said slowly, her vocal cords were now affected.  
"No? Are you afraid of a little darkness?" He purred.

Truthfully. She was deathly afraid of the dark. She started to sob weakly. "Please..." She pleaded, not wanting to be in darkness while under the venom. Bakura pouted. He /really/ did not want to hear this girl screaming and crying from the dark. He huffed, turning around and scurrying to the wall before climbing up. "Have it your way then."  
Annie saw them going higher and higher, until they were at the ceiling. Bakura then started making strands of webbing, sticking them to the wall. Annie was growing more terrified. _He's going to cocoon me isn't he?  
_When the giant corner web was made, he practically slapped Annie onto it. She bounced a little. Once again, she was in a web.  
He looked at the web critically, before showering her legs in heavy silk. Annie gasped softly. It felt so utterly weird, and warm. It was like being wrapped in warm tissue paper. When he was cocooning higher, Annie panicked. Being restrained terrified her. It was her worst phobia. She screamed as loud as she could, it echoed off the walls and into the woods.  
Bakura paused his process, wondering why she screamed. He had not harmed her. _I swear...this woman...  
_He continued his process, about to pin her arms._  
_Suddenly a hand came into direct contact with his face.  
_"GET OFF ME!"_  
Bakura stared, eyes widening at the harsh blow. Somehow she was fighting the venom. Annie looked almost satisfied, yet terrified. He felt at his face. It tingled a bit.  
_This girl is so desperate..._ He then narrowed his eyes. "You just don't quit do you?" He then grabbed her arms, pinning them outwards. She screamed louder now. Bakura winced at the pitch, making a silk rope and covering her mouth. Annie muffled out a scream, her head turning left and right to get it off. Bakura sighed, before webbing her arms down quickly.  
"You humans are trouble..." He hissed, biting her arm and releasing more venom. Annie screamed in pain, tears running down her face. Bakura licked his lips of blood. Perhaps now she would settle down.  
After a few seconds. Annie's screams died down to little whimpers, before absolute silence.  
He hovered over her, seeing her eyelids close. She was out like a light now. He gave a sigh and settled down by her, legs sprawling out. "Humans are persistant...And annoying..." He hissed, before shutting his eyes to doze. _And __**delicious...**_

_"Goodnight little Annie...You will see me when the sun rises."_

((AN: I'M SORRY I HAD TO! HES RUN BY INSTINCT ALMOST COMPLETELY! At least he didn't R*** her or anything. Don't worry, I plan to make everything better in chapter 4. THANK YOU JESSIE, AND MY FANS!))


	4. Wait It Out

_((AN: Thank you for your patiance. Yes I am still here and thinking of my fans. Lets get started.))_

You've got to be kidding me...

Thought Annie as she opened her eyes. It wasn't a dream after all. She was still in the web. She looked to her left, Bakura was asleep it seemed, as his eyes were shut. She heard heavy rain outside. And a bit of rumbling It was still dark. But despite the clouds the moons light was still shining through, showing the inside of the barn. And her mouth was still covered.  
She narrowed her eyes. This was infuriating her. She was just supposed to sit here all day? Not likely. And the dull ache in her arm and shoulder was annoying her. The wounds he made were going to get infected no doubt.

_When I get free, I swear to God...  
_  
Growling, she tore her right arm free, pulling the gag off her mouth. The sudden movements jostled Bakura awake. He hissed, turning around.  
"You woke me from my nap. Now I'm cranky." He growled, quickly scurrying over her. Annie growled, putting her arm over her face as a guard. "Fuck off you piece of SHIT! I was trying to help you and this is how you repay me?!" She said, glaring at him. Bakura rolled his eyes.  
"And who said I needed help? I was doing just fine until you came in here..." He said, wondering what he should do now.

_Humans are so stubborn and annoying...Wait...What is that?_

There was a interesting smell coming from her now. It was faint. But it seemed to be growing stronger. It stung his throat and made him salivate.  
"Yes because you're eating my freaking pigs!" She growled, Still covering her face.  
"Come now. Thats how I must live. I am a hunter..." He said, sniffing. _That smell...Is so...sweet..._  
"I have dozens of bedrooms. Why do you want to live out here when you can be warm and I can feed you?" She questioned, eyes drifting down to his abdomen. It was so odd. He was completely human from his torso up. But below...It was completely spider.  
_How do they mate?_ She wondered stupidly.  
"Why does it concern you?" He asked, then noticed her eyes staring at his abdomen. Was he really that odd to look at? "What? See something of interest?"  
"U-uh...Y-yes?" She said, feeling her cheeks burning. Bakura quirked a brow. "You're just odd...But then again, all female humans are..."  
"I was just wondering...About your species..." She said, looking away.  
Bakura's eyes shifted to the broken window of the barn. "I only know so much about myself. I've not seen another spider creature..." He said, getting close to her face and sniffing her. "What is that damned smell?" He said out loud.  
"...Smell?" Annie said, flinching a bit from how close he was. Bakura pulled away, sighing. He couldn't figure out that smell. It was sweet with a bit of tang to it.  
"Nothing..." He growled at her, scurrying to the edge of the web and peering down.

_That smell is like blood. Yet the bite wound is dried up and healing...  
_  
"...Can you please let me go?" She said, sighing.  
Bakura snapped his head at her, eyes glowing. "Why should I? It's dull being the only one here. I may keep you as a pet." He said, attaching a thread to the web and sliding down to the floor of the barn, He seemed to be interesting in something.  
"...Please...I'm not going to do anything..." She said, getting tired of repeating herself.  
"I don't trust you yet." He said, his voice sounding faint. A disgusting chewing sound was heard. It appeared he was snacking. "Ugh!...Come on! Thats disgusting!" Annie said, wishing she could cover her ears. "Hush. I'll have to teach you tricks on how to be quiet." He said, still eating.  
Annie soon got her left arm free, sighing in relief. "Oh piss off, I'm not your pet." She said, earning a displeased growl from Bakura.  
"_Shut it now_." He said, warning her.  
"...Fine..." Annie said, not wanting to push it.  
Annie was trying to think back on any clues her Grandpa left behind. Her grandpa never spoke of what was in here, only told her to stay away. Yet she would see him staring out the window at the old barn.

_Grandpa...Why..._

A loud creaking moan was heard from all four corners of the barn. Annie's eyes widened a bit. The wind must had been picking up outside.  
Bakura panicked a little. Spiders were sensitive to cold and wind. And the vibrations of the barn were alarming him, putting him into flight or fight. He then crawled back up to the web she was in and sat there, looking around.

_This barn is going to collapse soon..._

"This is why you need to come inside my house. This barn is so old it will collapse with a big enough wind." She said, trying to convince him.  
"...No." He growled. But inwardly. He knew she was right. This barn was ready to go. But his instinct drove him here. It was hard to make a spider leave it's home...

_Perhaps...It's time to leave the nest._

"Please...Bakura...You're going to get killed out here...-" Suddenly the barn shook violently. Annie gasped and tore away from the web, almost falling off. "AHH!"  
But A hand grabbed her quickly. Bakura sighed. "Humans are most troublesome."  
"We don't have time! Get in the burrow now!" Annie as the roof was dropping pieces of the ceiling onto the floor below.  
Bakura wasn't sure. This went against his instincts. It was hard to think Human. He sighed, pulling her into his arms and climbing down quickly.

The barn door then fell in front of them. Annie gasped out. Bakura scurried over it, running quickly into the burrow. Annie bit her lip, shutting her eyes. The darkness was terrifying still. As soon as he entered the burrow, a rumbling sound was heard. The roof of the barn falling on top of the burrow.  
Outside, the barn was swaying with the heavy storm. Farther away, a twister was inching closer to the farm.  
"...It's not over." He said, taking Annie farther into the tunnel.  
"Why whats wrong?" She asked him, her eyes still shut.  
"It's a huge storm. We're not safe out there. Don't worry, this burrow goes deep...And air is always being pushed through here." He said, still walking.  
"I can't see anything..." She said, panicking a little.  
"Well yes, theres no light down here..." He said, rolling his eyes.  
"..." Annie sighed. "I'm sorry I called you a piece of shit..."  
"I've been called worse my dear." He said, going in deeper now. Annie was starting to shiver. "I'm cold..."  
"Then we are deep enough..." He realised, stopping and setting Annie down. She shivered, rubbing her arms. Bakura sighed, getting to work. Annie reached out with her hands, feeling around. "Aw man...This scares me..."  
"Stop it, I'm the only thing down here. " He grumbled.  
"Thats what worries me dear." She replied.

_He could easily kill me here... _She realised, feeling a bit panicky. Bakura huffed. "I'm not going to kill you if thats what you are thinking. As soon as this storm passes, we are going to the house." He said.  
"...Really?" She was shocked. Was he finally listening to her now?  
"Yes, now calm yourself girl.." He said, digging with his feet.

"So...You seemed to have changed a bit from this..." She said, only to be grabbed and pinned against the dirt wall. She cried out. "W-what!?"  
"Make no mistake...I am...and still are..._The Darkness_.." He hissed. She could feel his breath on her neck. She shivered, hoping he wouldn't bite her. His nails dug into her arms, drawing blood, making her wince and whimper. "...This form...Doesn't change anything about me...I will not hesitate..._to finish what I started_..." He threatened.  
Suddenly a rumbling sound was heard above them. Bakura paused and pulled his head away. "The barn is no more it seems..." He whispered, going back to work.

_There he goes again...Why does he keep acting out?...Bakura...what did all these years do to you?_

"What are you doing now?" She asked him, her hand brushed against his abdomen. She was surprised to find it very soft. Bakura tensed at the touch. "I'm working on a hammock...Might as well wait it out..." He said, moving away from her hand.  
"Oh..." Was all she could say. Suddenly Bakura grabbed her, making her gasp out. He held her bridle style once again.  
"Relax, I'm not going to _eat_ you." He huffed, sitting her down on the hammock. Weirdly, it wasn't sticky like his other webs, but soft and obviously silky to the touch.  
"Comfy?" He teased, before climbing on top of her. Annie gasped again, wondering what he was doing.  
"You deaf? I said relax..." Annie flinched as she felt soft hairs and warmth rest on her legs. She realised he was sitting on her, keeping her warm. She had no idea he was naturally warm like that. She then felt him rest his upper body next to her left side.  
"This should stop your shakes." He said softly, watching her. That sweet smell was still coming from her body. It was almost distracting.  
"...Thank you." She said, shifting to get comfortable.

_Now...hes being gentle..._

"Stay silent for me." He said, closing his eyes. Annie wondered what he meant. She soon realised he was asleep.

_I don't understand you anymore Bakura. The Bakura I know is completely different from you almost. You're laid back, yet you have a short temper...And then you can be completely gentle..._

Being careful, she felt around and gently stroked his fuzz, surprised at how soft it was.  
Bakura stirred. "Trying to cozy up to me?" He asked, shifting his legs a bit.  
"N-no...I just wanted to feel your fuzz..." She said, her cheeks blushing a bit.  
"...Hmph..." He smirked, a long tongue poked from his mouth and lightly lick her arm that he cut with his nails. Annie winced at the warm wet feeling. "W-what are you d-doing?"  
Bakura licked his lips. Something about her blood was stimulating his senses. "Helping you..."  
The wound quickly healed, but Annie couldn't see obviously. But the stinging was gone.  
"Helping me how?" She asked.  
"Healing your wounds...I forgot about these ones as well..." He licked her shoulder, Making Annie shudder at the weird feeling. But the ache in her shoulder had gone away.

_O-okay this is making me feel weird! Shit just took a weird turn! I don't know how to explain this to him!_

"...Last one..." He whispered, licking the other bite wound on her arm. But this time, he seemed more sensual about it. Like he was deliberately teasing her. His eyes rolled back once again, the blood was taking him over.

_I've never had food taste this wonderful...This is more delicious then a thousand banqaunts...It makes my body quiver..._

A purring sound was soon heard. Annie blinked, never hearing that noise from him before.  
"...Are...You purring?" She asked him quietly. Bakura paused and pulled away, her purring ceasing. "No...Go to sleep now." He ordered, going back to his original position and shutting his eyes. Annie didn't want to push it. So she did not ask again. "...Goodnight then dear..." She said gently.  
Bakura opened his eyes, watching her. "...Sweet dreams." He replied, licking his lips.

_I'm going to need more of her blood..._

In the morning, Annie awoke to darkness once more. She grunted and stretched. Bakura grunted as well. "So _noisy_." He whined, getting off her. "Sorry..." Annie said.  
"That storm is gone. Lets go up to the service." He said, lifting her into her arms once again and walking down the long tunnels.  
"Thank you for keeping me warm..." She said tiredly, rubbing her eyes.  
"Don't get used to it. That was a one time deal..." He said, coming to the top of the tunnel, only to find it sealed with Wood. he used his front legs to kick it away, revealing light. Annie was surprised at his strength. But it was like any spider. If you threw debris in a spider web they used there legs to kick it out.  
He crawled out if the burrow, eyes blinking. "...You were _right_..."  
All around them was pieces of the barn. And metal scattered everywhere. They were lucky to have gotten into the hole in time.  
"...Holy shit..." Annie mumbled, shocked at the damage. She then saw her home and barn in the distance. It was completely the same as before. As if the twister was only aimed at the barn...  
Bakura then climbed over the debris, heading towards the house, perhaps this would be a better start for something. A warm home, food, and entertainment.  
He made it to the door. Annie got out of his arms and unlocked the door, opening it. Bakura scurried past her, feeling relief as warmth hit him.  
"I have plenty of bedrooms...If you want any..." She asked him.  
"A basement will do..." He said, eyeing the pictures of her family on the wall.

_Thats where a spider usually would hide. How ironic...Not..._

"Uh sure...Here..." She led him to a door and opened it, showing steps down to the basement. "I'll make you something to eat alright?" Bakura went in, before turning around to look at her. "Yes, before that. Go shower. You smell of something thats _burning my mouth_." He said and disappeared into the darkness of the basement.

Annie blinked in confusion. She smelled? She smelled her shirt, only smelling dirt. She wasn't sweaty since it was cold down there in the burrow. But he had a stronger sense of smell then her... She shrugged and went to her private bathroom. She quickly got undressed, wondering about what was going to happen now. She stepped into the shower, shuddering at the warm water. That was a sweet relief. "I've never missed warm water this much..." She muttered.  
Minutes later when she was drying off, she picked up her panties, only to see a massive blood stain on them. It was that time of the month...

_Wait...He said I smelled of something...Was this what he meant? _

That explained the strange behaviour towards her. And how he was sniffing her so intently. Like a dog would to it's owner. She shivered. Was it stimulating courtship? Did the female Dridder bleed as well? Was this a sign she could keep her distance?

_Things are taking an even weirder turn..._

But she couldn't let it get to her head. She threw her clothes down the shute in the bathroom. She then put on her new clothes and put a pad on, thinking it would help block that bloody smell. She then left the bathroom and shut the door with a thud.  
_  
"Now, to get breakfast started..."_

(AN: I kinda rushed it. So be warned I'll be redoing this chapter every so often. DO NOT LEAVE WITHOUT REVIEWING! Thanks for so many reveiws. :3 ))


	5. Instinct?

_**((AN: Sorry for the long wait. I've been so busy with my other fanfics. Also I will be going to a convention next week. First time ever going! Wish me luck! REMEMBER! READ, REVIEW, LOVES! DON'T LEAVE THE PAGE WITHOUT SAYING SOMETHING! IT MAKES ME SAD IF YOU DO!))**_

**_I wonder what he's doing in there..._**

Thought Annie as she was cooking the bacon. She thought Bakura would had been out by now from the strong smell. But then again, he did eat a while ago.  
_I wonder how often he need to eat...And WHAT he's able to eat. I hope this breakfast settles well with him..._  
She turned on the Mini television on the counter, stuffing a toast in her mouth while opening the fridge and grabbing the Eggs. She noticed the News mentioned nothing about the storm when switching to the weather.

_Thats weird...nothing about the storm has been mentioned...What the fuck? ...I should call the neighbors to see if they are okay..._

She set her half eaten toast aside and picked up the phone, dialing the neighbors number.

It rang and rang.

_"Hello?"_ A familiar voice answered.  
"Yeah Jeri, It's Annie." She said.  
_"Oh how are you dear?"_  
"I'm...okay...Um did you see that terrible storm last night?"  
_"...What storm?"_  
"...The storm that destroyed my old barn? It was so bad."  
_"...Uh...Are you alright dear? There was no storm last night. Me and my husband were up all night watching T.V..."_  
Annie raised a brow, thinking the neighbors were completely deaf or drunk.  
"...Yes I'm alright. But there WAS a storm. It destroyed the old barn. It even rained too."

_"I did hear a crash last night but no storm."_  
Annie raised her brows more. _Um okay...So that was all just a part of our imagination? I don't think so._  
"...Um...Okay. I gotta go. Bye."  
Annie put down the phone and turned around, only to find Bakura snacking on the cooked bacon. She squeaked. "Crap you're quiet..." She was glad he was eating her food.  
_Looks like he CAN eat cooked food...Do spiders shit I wonder?_

"Who were you talking to?" He asked curiously, eyes shifting to the phone. He then sniffed her slightly. _That smell is still there, but not as strong now. I wonder what it is...  
_"My neighbors. They claim there was NO storm last night." She said, looking confused. Bakura crossed his arms. "We both saw it... How can that be?" He asked, not believing the neighbors didn't see it.  
"I really don't know and it's fucking weird." She said, thinking. _Perhaps they had a T.V. on too loud?_  
"I agree...Do you have any more bacon?" He asked, feeling more hungry.  
"Uh...yeah I do...But I'm making eggs right now." She said, getting to work with that. Bakura seemed to pout before Crawling past her.  
"No wait, I gotta ask you something." She said, grabbing his back leg. Bakura grunted. "What now?" _Why does she have to touch me?  
_"What were you doing down in the basement while I was making breakfast?" She asked curious.  
"Making a nest...It's instinct afterall..." He said, rolling his eyes. Annie nodded. "So sleeping in a bed doesn't work for you?"  
"...I never said that. Beds are just as nice..." He said, turning around to face her. He then eyed the eggs being cooked, biting his lip subconsciously.

She saw they were done and put a bunch of a plate for him. "Here dear...Try eating with a fork..." She said, handing it to him. Bakura rolled his eyes. "I was human once. I know how to eat human food." He said, going to the table with the plate. _Ra she's annoying...What is she, my master?  
_"...Do you want some milk to drink?" She asked him suddenly.  
Bakura perked, his eyes scanning her. "Yes, I'm rather thirsty..."  
She nodded, getting some milk out from the fridge, Bakura sniffed, the fridge was giving off a delicious smell. He was thinking about raiding it tonight.

She handed him a cup of milk. "Here you go." She said tiredly. Bakura sniffed, she wasn't looking too well. Or smelling too well.  
"Go rest...You smell of something awful..." He stated, swallowing down some milk.  
"Wha...I do?" Nancy was confused. She just showered. _Is he just being an ass?_  
"You must have caught ill when we were down in the burrow..." He said, reaching out and touching her forehead. Annie stared at him.

"No...Thats...not it...I'm having a time of the month. The rag so to speak. I'm flushed is all." She explained, causing Bakura to pull his hand away and stare. _Is that what I'm smelling? She started bleeding. How interesting.  
_"Still, go rest...You'll feel better." He said, one of his legs poking her side to move out of the kitchen.  
"Alright alright..." She said, making her way to her room. Bakura then smirked, eyeing the fridge.  
"Stay out of the fridge! You just ate!" Annie hollered, Making Bakura drop his head and pout.  
_Looks like I'll have to come up with a plan._

**_Bakuras Pov:_**  
_My body was soon beginning to slow down and become rather cold. I needed more food... Either raid the fridge or go find warmth? A sneer crept onto my face.  
Warmth was the only option. And the womans feverish body was the perfect opportunity. Just because she was sick didn't give her any special treatment. She should have given me more food.  
I silently crept into her room, finding her laying on her side in the bed. I grinned evilly. There was enough room on the bed for me. I slipped into her bedroom and slowly crawled up onto the bed, silent and light on my feet.  
I then slowly sat my abdomen down, shivering as I felt her hot body come into contact with my ice cold body._

Annie soon was resting in her bed. She wasnt feeling right at all. But then again. No woman ever felt good during the rag. She had managed to fall asleep for a few minutes.

But She was suddenly startled awake when she felt fine hairs against her cheek. Thinking it was her cat, she moved to lightly brush it away.  
Only to find something _more larger _beside her.  
She opened her eyes, finding Bakura on the bed with her, his abdomen against her back and his right legs over her.  
"What are you doing in here?" She asked tiredly.  
"Stealing warmth. What does it look like I'm doing? I am still a thief afterall. And your fever is like a goldmine of warmth." He said, shutting his eyes.  
"But you were warm in the burrow..." She said, starting to feel dizzy.  
"Because I had eaten a large amount of food. Food equals energy and warmth. Do I feel warm to you now?" He asked, shifting his body so she could touch his abdomen.  
She turned her body slowly and lightly brushed his abdomen weakly. "It's freezing..."  
_And soft..._  
"Because I did not eat enough for breakfast..." He said, shifting his body so he was grabbing her warmth.

She didn't know how to react to the contact. Only that it felt alright and it didn't bother her too much. _So thats why he ate so much of the body parts when he held me captive...He needed warmth... _  
"And Girl, I went out and grabbed your gun from the burrow, you left it there." He said, pointing to the corner. Her shotgun was propped safely against the wall.  
"Thank you..." She blinked. _Thats amazing that he brought it back to me...  
_"Um...By the way. I have a cat. Please leave her alone. Shes my best friend."  
"A cat?...How interesting." He slowly smirked quietly.  
"I mean it, hurt her and you'll be missing all your legs." She warned, eyes glaring up at him.  
"Oh hush, I won't touch your precious kitten child." He said, laying his upper torso down on a pillow. His back was aching. He then closed his red eyes, sighing.

"So...Annie...Where is your family..." He asked, eyes staying closed.  
"...Well...Moms dead...Auntie is in the city...The others are...somewhere..."  
"Somewhere?...So if you needed comfort or help from family you would only have your aunt? Thats a bit...lonely..." He said, his legs shifting a bit.  
"Yeah...Ain't that the truth..." She said softly, eyes shutting.  
"Are you angry with me?" He asked, his eyelids opening slightly.  
Annie turned her head to look at him. "No...Why would I be angry?" She asked, confused.  
"Because I came into your room without asking and am now sitting on you." He explained, his eyes showing an unknown feeling.  
"So what...You are cold. I'm fine with it dear..." She said, shifting to get more comfortable. She felt sweaty and hot. And Bakura's body was the only thing cold and comfortable. Her body went back to facing away from him.  
Bakura's eyes remained locked on her. A strange feeling was creeping through his stomach. _What is this feeling. It's as if...I've known you before... _  
Annie was soon asleep, judging by the deep breathing sounds she made. It wasn't a snore, but silent breathing.  
Bakura then curled his legs under her, bringing her limp body under him. She made small whimpering sounds, as if it pained her to move.  
Bakura then leaned down, his nose almost touching hers. Something about her scent was so instinctual. And her face seemed so familiar.

He felt so strangely compelled to keep her protected. Like she was a possible mate or offspring.

But this went against everything about himself. He hated humans. He was a sociopath. Feelings were not needed to survive.  
Against his better judgement, he leaned down and licked her neck lightly, his heart raced, her flesh was soft compared to the pigs he ate.  
Annie opened her mouth and gave a silent moan. He continued to lick her neck, wondering why he was doing it in the first place. It felt so strangely right.  
The instincts were guiding him along, almost completely taking over any human part of him he had.  
Annie whimpered and tensed in her sleep, causing Bakura to paused and wait. He wasn't intending on hurting her. Unlike what he almost stupidly did in the old barn.  
Soon Annie relaxed, her body even nuzzling his freezing body.  
The skin he was licking was starting to become tender and soft. He tongue could sense the pulsing arteries underneath. Her life force only inches away.  
His fangs slowly extended. Still he would not harm her, but instead mark her as his property.  
His instincts screamed at him to do so, thinking if another Spider god was to come along she would be snatched from him right away. But the instinct did not know there were no other spider gods in existence. But still, a Dridder couldn't be too careful.  
Slowly, his pearly white fangs entered her pale flesh. Barely any blood dripped from the wound.

No response came from Annie, for her skin had been numbed completely. And his fangs were completely coated in numbing agents anyhow at the moment.  
His fangs remained in her flesh for the longest time, before he finally decided to pull out.  
He inspected the wound, and finding it satisfactory, he laid down against Annie's shoulder and shut his eyes, sighing. His raging instincts soon calmed down. Soon he enjoyed a relaxing sleep.

When Annie awoke, it was nearly dinnertime. She found she was directly under Bakura now. Her cheeks would have reddened if not for her already being flushed. She was feeling a bit better now, though her headache and fever was still there. But the fever had decreased, thanks to Bakura's cold body.  
She soon realised she was stuck under him. His abdomen was pressing down on her legs, pinning her down. His legs caged her in as well like a beartrap. And his bare chest...  
He was laying on top of her completely like a lover after sex. His chin was hanging off her shoulder. She narrowed her eyes and a frown formed on her lips.  
_Yeeeah this is not awkward at all..._  
Annie then sighed silently. So many options she could do, have a fit to get him off, or just wait for him to wake up.  
_You may be my favorite character in all of Yu-Gi-Oh...But that doesn't mean I want to court you.  
_Staring at his sleeping face, she then rethought that. _Well...Maybe it does but I barely know you for who and what you are...It doesn't even look like you are sexually compatible with humans...And you probably don't swing that way...  
_  
She watched him breathe, wondering just how human he really was. He seemed to be in a struggle with his spider god instincts...  
Her eyes drifted upwards, to his white locks of hair. _Damn it, I can't resist this.  
_  
She reached up slowly and silently, lightly running her fingers through his hair. It felt soft as silk. It made sence, since he was a spider god. A purr soon emitted from Bakura's lips, making her pause and blink at him in confusion. _So he does purr like a cat...How odd..._

"Bakura? Please wake up?" She asked, getting a bit uncomfortable now from the added weight.

Bakura stirred, eyes fluttering open slightly. He the narrowed his eyes and stared at her, wondering how he got into this position. He then lifted his torso up, sighing and yawning, showing his fangs off. "Are you well rested now?"  
"Yeah...I still have a slight fever and a headache." Bakura then stood up, crawling off the bed. One by one he stretched his legs until loud pops were heard.

She then sat up. "You seemed to cozy up to me while I was sleeping." She teased. Bakura glared at her, before turning away and huffing. "That was a one time thing. Next time give me more food." He warned, scurrying out of her room.  
Annie yawned tiredly, realizing she needed to feed her livestock.  
She squeaked and got dressed quickly. She figured her livestock was going to be angry with her. She ran out of her room, forgetting one important thing, her shotgun.  
She was always supposed to bring her shotgun with her after dark. This mistake could cost her her life.

**"Eep! Sorry Sebastian!"** She squeaked, throwing hay in the stable for him. Sebastian snorted and stomped his front hoof into the ground, showing signs of agitation.  
"I'm sorry baby I was sick! I'll ride you tomorrow! I promise!" She said, hoping it would quell his anger. Sebastian snorted and turned around, eating at his hay.  
Annie sighed and slapped her cheek. She was a terrible livestock owner.

She soon fed her pigs, hearing them squeal in hunger.  
She sighed softly. _Maybe I'm just not cut out for this. I should have just said no after hearing the request.  
_She was suddenly broken from her thoughts when a low growl was heard. She slowly turned her head, seeing a large dog in the barn. He eyes widened, realising it wasn't a dog, but a wolf. It's fur was raised, it's back was arched, fangs gleaming. And it was **_foaming at the mouth._**  
_Rabies..._

She screamed as it came at her. She was too scared to move. _Why are you just standing there! MOVE! _But her legs felt like stones rooted to the ground.  
Suddenly, a weird snorting sound was heard and a large white net came over the wolf, pinning it down. It snarled and bit at it, to no avail. Annie looked up, seeing Bakura on the cieling of the barn. _He followed me?  
_"Looks like you needed a bit of assistance." He said, coming down on a silk strand. He landed next to her, staring down at the rabid creature.  
"Y-yes...Thank you..." She said, staring at the mad Wolf, which was still biting at the net.  
"What should we do with it?" She asked him. Bakura just snorted. "Put it out of it's misery. It's going to die from the virus soon anyways." He said, watching her.  
"...I need my gun..." She realised that she left it behind. Bakura then snipped off a belt of silk from around his waist with his claw like nails, before pulling the gun from his back. "Already have it here. You see, I noticed you didn't bring it with you, such a silly mortal girl you are." He said, presenting it to her.  
Nancy narrowed her eyes. _Is he taunting me? Does he think I'm incapable of killing a creature? I'm about to prove him completely wrong.  
_She snatched the gun from him, glaring. She then stood over the rabid creature. She cocked it.  
"Go on, shoot it. End it's suffering." He smirked, wondering if she had the heart to do it. She glared at him, before staring at the growling wolf. It was time to end it's suffering.

_"You really don't know me." _She said, pulling the trigger. The wolf went limp. The gunshot echoed off the barn walls.  
Bakura quirked a brow. Perhaps he didn't. What was this side of her? Perhaps she had the will to keep this farm going. To protect her livestock at all cost. She did go after him to shoot _him_ after all.  
_"Come along now."_ He said, putting an arm on her should and guiding her out of the barn. Annie just huffed and kept walking. "I'm going to call the authorities so they can dispose of the wolf's body." She said, sighing.  
"That won't be necessary." Bakura said, tightening his grip on her shoulder. Annie paused and turned around, staring at him. "You can't eat it. It's got rabies. It's going to kill you!"  
"You forget...I'm different...I'm unable to become sick, And I've encountered such rabid creatures before and had no problem devouring them." He explained. _Listen to me girl...  
_Annie noticed a different look to his eyes, something of blood lust. His irises seemed to turn a deep red. She became a little weary. "If...You say so..."  
Bakura cracked a grin. She was unaware he was manipulating her with his God like powers.  
"Good, now go back inside, I'll take care of the body." He said, lightly pushing her forward. Annie sighed and started walking towards the door. _I don't understand how immortal he is. Can he not be harmed as well?  
_She looked back at him before closing the door and leaving.

Bakura then turned around, creeping towards the dead wolf. _She will never understand, we are completely different. I can never age nor die. I am the predator and she is the prey. It is only by choice I choose not to devour her as well.  
_He then licked his claw like fingernails. His irises turned red. He raised his hands up, before bringing down his hands into the dead wolf.  
Blood spurted and painted the walls and the ground. The pigs squealed in nervousness. Sebastian snorted and neighed.  
Bakura then licked the blood off his fingers, a purr emitting from his lips.

_I am a cold blooded killer..._


	6. A mate?

_((AN: ~ For hidden memory the reader can only see. And - for memories both the reader and character are seeing. Lets begin.))_

_~  
Who are you? You're fuzzy!_  
_No one special kid, what are you doing all the way out here?_  
_I ran...Away...  
~_

"Eeeew! Go take a shower! Don't touch anything!" Squeaked a grossed out Annie. Bakura was entirely covered in blood from his choice of meal. Wolf with a bit of rabies. He had feasted on it until it was sunrise.  
"Shower? No, I do not shower." He said, licking his arm and purring like a cat.  
"Please, don't come near me. I don't want shots in my ass for rabies." She said, backing away.  
Bakura stared at her incredulously. "They really do that?"  
"YES! PLEASE! GO _SHOWER_!" She whined. Bakura just sighed, going upstairs, some blood dripped on the floor. "Humans and their ridiculous ways of trying to heal the sick..." He huffed.

Annie facepalmed, getting a mop. _God damn it. Why should I have to clean up after him?  
_  
Bakura made his way to the bathroom, already knowing where it was. Spiders instinctively went into bathrooms. Because it was moist and sometimes warm. He then went inside, sniffing. Her soaps and hair wash wasn't that strong. Which he was pleased about. He didn't like strong smells.  
He went over to the shower, staring at it. Even in his human form. He barely showered or cared about hygiene.  
But he'd rather not have his caregiver die...  
He turned the handle, hissing and backing away as the cold water sprayed him a bit with cold water. "Bloody contraption..."  
He was tempted to ask Nancy for help, until the warm moist air hit him. He held his hand out and purred as the warm water ran down his arm.  
He soon stepped in. His body was built to withstand such hot temperatures. Even the hottest water in the shower was fine to him.  
He let out a moan as the water ran down his back. He had forgotten how wonderful it felt.  
Blood was running down the drain, including mud and filth.  
He shook his head, water going everywhere. He grinned, never feeling so invigorated before. He soon found the soap and started to scrub vigoriously, He hadn't felt this good in ages.

Annie was walking upstairs, then to her room, when she noticed the door to the bathroom was open. Being a curious idiot she poked her head in.  
Only to see something only fangirls would enjoy.  
There Bakura stood, washing his ripped body with the soap, the blood stained fur slowly coming off.

Water running down his chest... Her eyes slightly widened. _I'm seeing way to much! Hes fucking RIPPED!  
_"Didn't you know curiosity killed the cat?" Bakura suddenly said, turning to face her. His irises turning blood red to intimidate. Annie gasped and took off. _BUSTED!_  
Bakura just sighed, gritting his teeth and continuing to bathe. _Humans...Their curiousity will never be satisfied._

Annie was soon staring out her window, looking at the remains of the old barn. She realised some parts could be sold possibly. Sighing, she went outside, shutting the door.  
"I should take the truck...Make it easier..." She mumbled.  
Upon entering the garage. She flipped the light switch on, only to find the light was out. She blinked in confusion. She just had those lights replaced last week...  
Shaking her head. She went to the truck, pulling out her keys and opening the door. She grunted and hopped in.  
Upon turning on the ignition. The lights on the front of the truck lit up.  
She saw something she not expect and covered her mouth to keep her from screaming.  
In front of her was a figure. It was human, but not entirely. It's back was facing her. It's hair sticking out at all angles. Large wings adorned it's back. Almost...Butterfly like. It seemed to be just standing there. It had not reacted to the lights yet.  
Annie was petrified. What was this creature?  
She quickly turned off the lights, still covering her mouth with one hand. _I was just right by it...What the fuck do I do?!_  
She quickly locked the doors and rolled up the windows. It was heart wrenching. She didn't know what to do here. Was it a bug creature? Was it like Bakura?  
_Why is it just standing there? It's like a horror movie waiting to happen. _  
She could feel her heart thumping in her throat. She had to drive out of here quickly. She then turned the keys, starting up the truck. The lights flashed on again, only to have the creature shriek and open its wings. It turned around, reddish purple eyes staring at her. Like a deer caught in the headlights. The hairs on the back of her neck stood on end. She then pushed a button on the dashboard. It was the button that shut the garage door. As soon as it started to go down, She floored the reverse petals.  
The tires screeched and soon catching ground and going in reverse out of the garage, the door nearly touching the roof of the truck on the way out. The creature tried lunging out, but the door was too quick, quickly trapping the creature inside. Annie gasped for breath and got out of the truck, going inside the house. _**"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT!?"  
**_  
Soon Bakura got out of the shower, drying himself with a towel. _That was relaxing..._  
He came down into the livingroom, seeing Annie shaking. He quirked a brow. "Whats with you girl?" Annie's leg moved up and down in a ADHD fashion. "S-somethings in the garage...It looks like a **_giant human bug_** like you...I trapped it inside..." She said. staring at the T.V. Her whole body was tingling with anxiety.  
Bakura's brows raised slowly, his eyes widening. "Show me. _NOW_." He ordered, his fangs started to elongate.  
"Alright..." She said, getting up shakily. Her whole body felt like jello.

She led him to the side door to the garage. Bakura pushed her aside, leaning his ear against the door. He could feel vibrations just beyond this door. Rapid breathing. And the fluttering of wings...  
His heart raced and his eyes flicked red. He was going into hunting mode. His entire body tensed, turning into a coiled spring. "Get back." He growled to Annie. Who did as she was told.  
He gripped the door handle, before turning and flinging the door open. The creature turned and gave a shriek, opening it's wings and trying to appear threatening with it's exotic patterns and colors. Annie covered her mouth. _What the fuck is that thing?!  
_  
Bakura however was not one to be intimidated. He sprung and landed upon the creature, biting it's shoulder harshly and injecting his paralytic venom. He wasn't planning to kill. He needed to inspect the creature first. The creature screamed and attempted to fight him off, pushing and kicking with human limbs. But soon it's strength became very weak. It's screams turned to squeaks.  
Bakura then started spinning it and wrapping it quickly in sticky silk. He then drug it into the house, dropping it in front of Annie. "Look familair?" He asked, grabbing the creature by its hair and bringing its face to hers. The creature grunted in pain.

Annie stared at the strange being, eyes widening. Now that it was in daylight...  
Purple reddish eyes shifted to her, It's face was completely human. But long furry feelers were sticking out of it's head, which twitched around. The creature was relatively small.  
The hair...was a dead give away. Blonde bangs, black hair with red tipping the ends. Which were sticking out in many places like a starfish. He also had wings, which were pinned to his back from the webs.  
"...No way..." She stared.  
It was Yami, otherwise known at Atem. He was a butterfly. And he appeared to be a bit skittish. The butterfly instinct must have had him taken over.  
Bakura then let go of him, letting his face smack the floor. A grin was filling his face. Some drool dripped from his mouth. Perhaps now, he would have his revenge...And a snack.  
"I know what you're thinking. But no." Annie said, jogging him from his thoughts.  
"What?" He growled, glaring at her.  
"You're not going to eat him." She said, putting her hands on her hips.  
"Who said you were my master?" He challenged, growling in intimidation.  
"My house, my rules." She said, not fazed by his growls.  
"What are we supposed to do with him then genius?" He hissed, putting a foot on his wrapped up guest.  
"...Give him a room!" She said, putting her arms up.  
"Are you saying let him live here?" He grit his teeth in anger. _The nerve of this girl. I should kill her right now..._

He was becoming frustrated. His eyes flicked red. "I've had about enough of your foolishness..." He then pounced on top of Annie, making her gasp out and cringe. His legs pinned her down.  
"I, am hungry. Give me a good reason..Why I shouldn't kill you now and devour you..." He asked, his fangs began to elongate. Venom was filling his mouth.  
She stared up at him, before replying. "...Because you won't..." She said, staring at his crimson eyes.  
He paused, taking a look at her eyes. He could see himself in the reflection of her hazel eyes. Something about them...  
He could suddenly hear a child speaking in his mind in a vision. Though he could see nothing.

-  
_Bakura? Are we gonna be friends forever?  
I'm sure we are little one. I'm sure we are.  
I don't want to be alone...Stay with me?  
I will..._

He then snorted and backed away, rubbing at his eyes. Annie quirked a brow at him_. What is with him?_  
He then grunted and took off into the basement, shutting the door along the way. Leaving her with Atem.  
Annie then stood up, very confused. _He had been acting out too much...  
_She then stood over Atem, blinking at him. Atem blinked back at her, not sure what to think of everything. He was still under the control of his Butterfly instinct.  
Annie then leaned down and tried prying the webs apart. It was too strong. Silk strands were stronger than metal.  
She facepalmed. She then picked him up and hauled him to the livingroom onto the couch. He wasn't that heavy luckily. He was too thin.  
He growled at her randomly. Annie just glared when he did.

She then wondered about Bakura. She ran in the kitchen and grabbed a bunch of raw meats, remembering that Bakura said he was hungry. _Maybe this will help him feel better. The poor thing..._

She then headed to the basement door, quietly opening it. She peered down, finding silk strands everywhere, seeing some were on the stairs as well.

She carefully made her way down the stairs, the wood creaking under her bare feet. She winced at the cold. She soon realised, she was in Bakura's territory now. The basement gave her such an eerie feeling. She shuddered. "B-Bakura...I'm coming down with food for you." She said out loud, wondering if he would even care.  
She was halfway down, she gaped at the state of the basement. Intricate Webs were coating the walls completely. And a burrow was on top of the ceiling. Weirdly, she could not see Bakura. When she reached the bottom, she slowly stepped onto the webbing on the floor, finding it wasn't sticky. She realised it was like a mat on the floor, to keep his legs warm.  
She walked throughout the basement, still not seeing him. She half expected to see body parts or something down here. But there was none.  
"...Bakura?" She whispered.  
Suddenly she heard something clatter and turned her head, seeing a box on the floor. She stayed where she was, becoming a bit frightened now. _Hes playing games with me!?  
_

Suddenly, a pair of glowing eyes appeared from under the stairs of the basement, catching Annie's eyes. She froze, staring at him, She dared not to blink.  
"...I brought you food..." She said again.  
"..." The eyes just continued to stare at her, unblinking.  
The hairs on the back of Annie's neck stood on end. Something was completely off with him.  
_Is he...hunting me? Wait...w-why can't I move?  
_Annie's body was refusing to move. her eyes remained locked on his. Something was wrong.  
_I can't move! OH SHIT!_

Soon Bakura slowly emerged, his legs silently moving over the web mat. Annie remained still. She wasn't able to control her body anymore.  
_Why can't I MOVE?! WHATS GOING ON?! WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO ME?!_

Bakura soon was right next to her. The expression on his face was unknown. His fangs were clearly out though. She soon realised, he was _hunting_ her. Annie couldn't even speak out.  
He then grabbed her arm, pulling her into him. She gave a tiny whimper. _No no no no no...  
_Bakuras then proceeded to sniff her, seeming to be interested in the scent she gave off. He was only inches from her face. _He's not himself. He's giving into his spider god side. He must had been so hungry...I'm so sorry Bakura!  
_Bakura scanned her with his crimson eyes and growled, seeming to be thinking intently about something. His eyes then rested on the bite mark on her neck he gave her just hours ago. She wasn't prey...But a mate...  
He then scanned down lower, seeing she had food in her arms. He then hissed and snatched the food from her, ripping into the flesh of the assorted meats. The rest fell onto the floor.  
Now that the gaze was broken. Annie was able to move. She squeaked and ran across the floor and up the stairs, only to be grabbed around the waist by Bakura's arms. Annie gasped and screamed out. He hissed in reply and gripped her more tightly.  
Annie was now terrified. _I'm going to get eaten too!  
_Suddenly, his face softened.  
"..._Thank you_." He said with emotion, before releasing his grip. Annie stared at him, never hearing those words from him before. Bakura then backed down the stares, into the darkness.

Annie was completely shocked. _He thanked me...  
_She then shook her head, before running up the stairs again. The ripping of flesh could be heard. She closed the door behind her.  
She then came to the livingroom, finding Atem was still wrapped up. She sighed, deciding to drag him upstairs to the bedrooms. He shrieked with every tug. Annie just ignored him. _This is getting on my god damn nerves. __I'm dragging a fucking BUG UP THE GOD DAMN STAIRS. Soon he will regain his human self and everything would just be chipper...  
_She put him in a bedroom with a large window on the ceiling. He would have all the sunlight he would want. She then slammed the door, finally losing her temper. But she remembered the look on Bakura's face when he gave his thanks.  
_...Thank you._  
That was an image forever locked in her mind. She wondered about how he was able to control her that way with just a look. She figure he had some kind of power to take control of the prey somehow. He was a deadly machine. He was equiped with everything to capture, and take down his prey.  
_I need to stop fooling around...He eats more than a human does. I'm going to need to buy more food. Or he'll literally eat me out of house and home..._  
She then rubbed her temples and went downstairs.

In the late afternoon, Annie was laying on the couch in the livingroom. This had been quite the crazy day. And it was starting to affect her nerves. A short-haired grey tabby mewed as it entered the livingroom. It was her cat Aber.  
"Hey baby...Mommys not feeling good right now...Go play with your kittynip..." She said, biting her lip.  
Aber meowed and quickly exited the room.  
She stared at the T.V. Her heart was starting to race. Her leg and arm was starting to go numb. Her thoughts were erratic...  
She soon figured out she was having one of her anxiety attacks. She shut her eyes tight and whimpered. She felt like she was going to have a heart attack. Her body was working against her.  
She yelped as she felt a hand on her shoulder. She opened her eyes, finding a startled Bakura looking at her.  
"Jeez, do I frighten you that much?" He asked, pulling his hand away.  
"You almost ate me!" She squeaked, shaking a bit. Bakura raised a brow. "When did I do that?"  
"In the basement! You did something to me! I couldn't move! You took the food from me..." She said, looking like she was going to cry.  
Suddenly the memories of that came flooding back to him. He had not realised his instinct had won him over again.  
"...I was not intending to kill you. You did not appear as prey to me." He explained, crawling onto the couch.  
"I couldn't move...I couldn't even talk..." She said, shaking even more now.  
Bakura soon sat on her legs, shuddering at the warmth. Annie gasped nervously. "Go away..."  
"Oh be quiet, I'm not going to do anything to you. I need warmth. That basement was freezing." He said, rubbing his abdomen on her legs.  
"I'm having an anxiety attack okay? This day was fucked up! I should have had a heart attack by now!" She yelled, making Bakura just pout and go quiet. Their eyes soon drifted to the T.V. though nothing of interest was really on.  
"What did you do with the Pharaoh?" He asked, eyes shifting elsewhere.  
"I threw him in one of the bedrooms. and locked him in." She said quickly. It seemed better to talk to someone when feeling so stressful.  
"Is he still tied up?" He asked, curious yet he was smirking.  
"Yes I was hoping you could cut him loose since I don't have the tools to do so..."  
"Perhaps. It's more fun to watch my prey squirm however." He said, only to see Annie shake more at that comment. He sighed, curling his legs around her. Annie gasped and struggled to get away, using her legs to kick at him and her fists. But it was barely hurting Bakura.

"Enough!" He snarled, making Annie tense and go rigid. He grabbed both her arms. Annie looked away from his eyes, not wanting to be locked by the hypnotic gaze again. She was already afraid of giving eye contact.  
"Look at me...Annie." He said, earning Annie's attention. Bakura's eyes soon softened.  
"You remind me of someone...But I cannot place it...It's a hidden memory...a fragment...Thats why I cannot harm you...But do not get cocky with me." He said rather gently. He didn't know why he was telling her this. But he felt compelled to.  
_And also I marked you before the incedent...I saved you from being devoured...But not from __**other**__ things...  
_Annie stared at him. _I suppose that makes sense...  
_She looked up at his clean hair. She reached up, and touched his hair randomly and against better judgement, earning a brow raise from Bakura. But he did not resist her touch. "Something interesting about my hair?" he asked with a smug look.  
Annie blinked and stopped what she was doing. "...It's soft like silk...And it's longer then I thought..." She said, a blush rising to her cheeks.  
Bakura just smirked in reply. Almost...like a smile...  
"So...how was I stuck standing there like that in the basement?" She wondered.  
Bakura then leaned over her, eyes flicking red. "You mean like this?"  
Annie found herself unable to talk and move again.  
"This is a paralytic stare...It's how I capture my prey...Well, at least one way to do it." He grinned, looking away and lifting his upper torso back up.  
Annie grunted and blinked. "Jeez, do you have to do that?" She groaned.  
"Just think of it as payback for watching me in the shower." He said, rolling his eyes.  
Annie facepalmed. "Dude, I couldn't help it. You're fucking bare chested, _ripped_. You really need to put on a hoodie or something. You're practically **_naked_**."  
"Thats your problem. You never offered me clothes. And I _**AM**_ naked. You just haven't noticed anything else." He said, slowly looking at her, a huge grin on his face.  
_. . . . . . ._  
There was a moment of silence before Annie's face twisted into a look of disgust. _"What?!"  
_Bakura then started snickering, before laughing maniacally.  
"Thats disgusting! Oh my god! Can we not talk about your fucking dick?!"  
"Ha-hahaha!"

_**SMACK**_  
Annie threw her pillow in his face, making him squeak and blink. His eyes then narrowed. He grabbed the pillow and smacked her with it, making her squeak.  
"Okay, I'm sorry. I'm done." She said, putting her hands up in mock defence.  
Bakura suddenly made a strange noise in his throat, and a net of webbing spitting out of his mouth and landed on her, pinning her down. She gasped in shock. _He spits webs from his throat?  
_Bakura peered down at her through the gap in the net, his crimson eyes once again locking her still.  
Annie stared at him in confusion. _What is he doing?_  
Suddenly, he leaned down and lightly licked her cheek. Annie's stomach lurched and her eyes widened considerably. _Whoa whoa what the fuck?  
_"_No, now we're done..." _He whispered huskily, pulling off the net. He then wadded it up and scurried out of the room, most likely going back into the basement.  
Annie's mind was spinning, looking for an explanation. _He...oh boy... _She sat up, rubbing her wet cheek. She had no idea what to think of that. Bakura always had strange intentions about something. But this had her stumped. She then fell back onto the couch, groaning in annoyance. She soon closed her eyes.

_Why must you tease me?_

_**((AN: Also why Must I tease the readers? Oh, cause I'mma jerk. Keep reading and commenting. Things are about to get a bit nuts...And more adult. Also I am going away to a convention this week. Byyeeeeeee~))**_


	7. The Drawing edited

_"How did you get here anyways?"_ an irritated Bakura asked.

Annie grunted and rubbed her eyes. She realised she must had fallen asleep on the couch. _What's going on...? _Bakura wasn't talking to her. There must have been someone else. _Oh that's right…_

"I do not know the answer to that. One minute, I'm in the afterlife with my friends. The next I'm in this house," said a deep voice.

Annie then sat up quickly, rubbing her eyes. That voice had to belong to Atem.

"Well, a few ground rules. Stay away from my bedroom. Touch anything that is mine and you will lose an arm," he hissed, going to the fridge and opening it.

"You guys act like children," said Annie from the doorway, staring at them with tired eyes. Bakura jerked up in surprise, knowing he was caught getting into the fridge. Annie waved him off. "It's alright Bakura, take what you want I don't care..."

"Who are you?" asked Atem, staring her up and down.

"I'm the lady who hauled your butt upstairs," she said tiredly, now staring at Bakura. She wondered about why he licked her like that. That was a move for courtship. She had questions for him but didn't know how to confront him about it.

Bakura eyed her back, wondering what she was thinking about.

"Why am I like this? This makes no sense. I was destined to be in the afterlife for all eternity," Atem said, trying to wrap his head around the situation.

"Looks like it wasn't," Bakura smirked, munching on a raw chicken leg. Atem gagged.

Annie decided that it wasn't worth sticking around to watch them argue. She wasn't part of the conversation, after all. She made her way outside, the air was clear which was a nice change from being inside; she had promised a friend a ride.

"Sebastian! I'm here!" she sang, unlocking the stables and going in and seeing Sebastian eating some hay. She soon saddled him up and climbed on gracefully. She clicked her tongue, making him walk out of the stables, but once they were out of the barn, he began galloping.

"Woo!" Annie cheered, hanging on as Sebastian went faster now. _This is awesome._

Bakura spotted this from the window. He slowly grinned. It reminded him of his horse riding days in Egypt as the thief king. Sadly, he may not be able to ride a horse again from the form he was in. But he had grown to like it anyways. He was lethal.

Though for now, he was a tamed fuzz ball to Annie...

He then decided to go back to the basement. His instincts drove him back there anyways.

Annie soon brought her horse back into the stables after riding with him for about an hour. She then went on to feeding her livestock, then returning inside.

She went to her bedroom, deciding to finish her nap there. Before she did, she went over to her drawer, opening it to show a folder.

She smiled and went through it, revealing they were Yami Bakura pictures, some incredibly graphic and full of Yaoi. She realised she needed to add more pictures to her collection.

Getting a bit hyper she pulled out a pencil and paper and began to draw a doodle. Mainly she drew doodles then later on she added more to it and made it more beautiful depending on her mood.

She used drawings and stories to express a portion of her real self. What she really was like as most of herself was unknown. Even herself she didn't know herself.

Soon the little doodle was done. It was Bakura as a spider. It wasn't all that good, but it was cute to look at. She snickered softly. It was amusing to draw chibified forms of Bakura.

She then slipped it into her folder. It was safe there. Going to her drawers, she stripped and got into more comfortable clothing, a tingle shot up her spine, though she didn't act on it. Annie finally got herself into bed to sleep. She soon found herself in the dream world, not knowing Bakura had been standing by the door the whole time, watching her. A grin spread across his face.

/)u/w/u(\

_**Bakura's POV:**_

I watched Annie get into the drawer. She pulled out some intriguing folder. From here I could see a few drawings of some kind. When Annie began to draw I watched her. Her body seemed to relax along with her expression. Annie was honestly a very odd woman. At some points she didn't seem her age, but more of a young child.

_I never really took notice of how her room was situated until now. Her bed was against the window of the bedroom, tucked away in the corners; security issues I guess. The pictures of her family were far away from her bed, on the other side of the room._

_She wasn't very close with her family so she kept even their faces away. Her window was open constantly. Again, security issues... She wasn't very sure of herself it seemed. She seemed to have multiple personalities. At some points she was always moody, pushy, and stubborn. Now she was acting quiet as ever..._

_She gave a laugh and I stared. I don't think I heard her laugh before. So she did have happy moments... When she finished the picture she slipped it into the folder, getting undressed before me. I squinted my eyes a tad and I focussed on a white scar on her leg. So faint… It must have been inflicted upon her long ago. She looked ridged as she stood naked, rummaging through her drawers. Like she was quick to put clothes on herself. I could only assume it was because of her weight. She sported a belly and from what I know, humanity wasn't so accustomed to the look. _

_When she slid into bed, she pulled the covers towards herself. She had a lot of blankets on her bed. She never seemed to feel comfortable. She kept shifting in her bed like it hurt her. She just seemed like she wasn't comfortable with herself in a way._

_When her breathing deepened I figured she was asleep. I smirked. Now was a chance to see just what she was hiding from me._

_I crept into her room, silent like always. I could have easily killed her right now if I wanted to..._

_"...U-Ugh..."_

_I snapped my head at her. She must have been dreaming. It seemed she always dreamed about something of interest. She must have had some deep personal issues that only her dreams could resolve..._

_I moved to her dresser, silently opening it. I am a thief and spider, both silent._

_I spotted the folder and pulled it out, blinking and raising my eyebrows at the pictures before me. It was all about me..._

_I turned my head to stare at Annie's sleeping form. She had a keen interest in me, I could tell. I turn my head back, sifting through the papers. I found one was me and my host were holding hands. I quirked a brow. Others were...quite vulgar. One showed me making love to my host Ryou._

_My eye twitched in annoyance. I then found some of a beautifully drawn woman hugging me. I could only assume it was Annie._

_The last one caught my eye. It was a picture of me in my spider form. It was just a doodle however. But not very bad at all. It must have been the one she was drawing before going to bed. Seeing there were no more pictures, I put the folder back and shut the drawer quietly. I turned to face Annie._

_Just what was going through her mind? She was quite the mystery. But one thing was for sure, she was keen on being with me..._

_I crawled towards her bed, then hovering over her. I listened to her random mumbles. She seemed one of those women that felt useless with their life. But she had a shred of hope to keep going._

_I then leaned down and placed a kiss on her neck, earning a grunt from Annie. I soon slipped out of her room, deciding to leave her be. I had a plan in the back of my mind to settle this. I grinned softly._

/)u/w/u(\

The next day, Annie awoke and rubbed at her eyes. Her stomach was squirming for attention.

"Mhn...My head..." she sighed, getting out of bed and going downstairs. She needed tea to relieve stress.

"Just stay away from her. She's not yours to mingle with," hissed possessive Bakura. Annie quirked a brow, peeking into the living room.

"Don't you think you're being just a bit possessive towards her? She's not yours, you know." Atem crossed his arms.

Annie rolled her eyes, going into the kitchen and turning on the stove. She proceeded to pull out a kettle, filling it with water. She let them continue on with their arguing, feeling like she shouldn't get in their way.

"...She doesn't like your company anyways..." growled Bakura, who seemed to be munching on something. His tone was airy, dangerous even.

"Then why did she let me stay here?" asked Atem, pushing on.

Bakura didn't answer him. He continued to eat whatever he was eating.

"That's your third raw chicken leg. Why do you eat so much?" asked Atem, who was inwardly gagging. It was truly disgusting.

"Unlike you, I have a metabolism that requires me to keep eating. I'm rarely full."

"I noticed."

Annie shook her head and grabbed a tea bag and a cup. The kettle soon began to steam. As soon as it whistled she lifted it up to move it off the stove, but as soon as she did, the handle suddenly snapped off. The kettle fell and landed on its side. The lid popped off the top and spilled the boiling hot water all over Annie.

_A scream soon followed._

Bakura startled, dropping his food and scurrying to the kitchen.

Annie was gasping and whimpering, covering her face. It felt like millions of tiny needles were poking into her skin. All along her upper body, her skin began to turn red. Bakura noticed. _What the hell happened?_ Annie couldn't move from where she stood, everything told her to do something. To stop the pain, but she was stuck in place, her hands still covering her eyes as she shook and sobbed.

Bakura's eyes glanced at the broken kettle, they widened and he went to her, reaching out and lifting her chin. "Let me see..."

Annie flinched away at his touch. Her skin was tender all over, sudden movement made it feel worse. It looked like she had third degree sunburns.

"I know, I know... Hold still for me..." he requested, tugging at the collar of her shirt to peer at her skin. It was also turning red. Her arms were affected as well. "Made a bloody mess of yourself..."

Atem soon followed, his eyes widened in disbelief. "We need to call the hospital."

"No need," he said and started to lick his hand. Annie was confused. She was in pain, needing immediate attention, and all he was doing was licking his hand? Like some cat. She watched him with bleary eyes.

"What are you doing?! Where's the phone?!" Atem yelled, voicing Annie's thoughts because she sure as hell couldn't move on her own.

"Shut it, Pharaoh," Bakura hissed, then running his hand down her face.

Annie yelped out at the sensation, but soon relaxed. His hand felt rather cold against her burning skin. It was quite soothing. Not as cold as an ice pack, like she would have wanted, but the saliva was like a thin gel. A medicine… a remedy…

"Bakura I swear-"

"Shut IT!" he snapped, "watch and observe."

Suddenly, her skin started to return to its normal white peach color. She was healing rapidly. Annie stared at him, grateful that he was healing her. That's right. He can heal wounds, how could she forget?

"How are you doing that?" asked Atem, mystified.

"My saliva has the powers to heal, if I wish," Bakura said, licking his hand again and briefly running it over her collarbone.

Annie soon caught her voice back. "T-Thank you..." she said shyly, trying to catch her breath.

"You're rather clumsy, aren't you?" he asked, finishing up by licking her arms, and Annie couldn't tell if he was worried or annoyed. This was Bakura after all. Why would he be worried anyway? Atem went and turned off the oven.

"I'm s-sorry..." she said, biting her lip. Bakura sighed, lifting her up bridle style and carrying her to the basement. Annie was confused about what he was doing.

Annie peered up at him, wondering what he was thinking.

"Bakura... Are you angry at me?" she asked him.

Bakura shook his head, climbing down the stairs. "You need to be more aware of your surroundings. That kettle was clearly old," he said, reaching the bottom of the stairs.

"I'm sorry...I usually notice..." she said softly, feeling ashamed.

"You're acting different today, what's the occasion?" He climbed up the walls, gripping Annie more tightly.

"What do you mean? I'm being myself..." she said, shaking her head to get rid of the pressure from climbing.

"No... You're being different." He climbed into the tunnel on the ceiling. She breathed when they were right side up, feeling more relieved in the natural way.

"I'm sorry..." she said, not sure what to say really.

"Just relax..." he said, setting her down.

Annie then had a question that she wanted answered.

"Why did you lick me last night?" she asked him.

Bakura shot up alert, but he soon gave a grin. "Because you are my property. The mark on your neck proves that." He reached out and touched her face.

Annie was confused. "...What mark?" she asked, scooting away from his touch.

"I marked you while you were asleep... On your neck. It's what kept me from eating you..." He turned around, doing something to the walls of the web.

Annie was shocked. "You bit me in my sleep?" She felt at her neck for the mark. _He did that while I was out? Why didn't I feel anything?_

"It was instinctual. It is how I mark my mates, I suppose," he muttered, spinning webs to add more to the walls.

"...Mate?" She stared, a blush rose to her cheeks.

"Don't get ahead of yourself..." he said quickly.

Annie shrugged. "So... Your tunnels... it's like an orb weavers... It's pretty..." said Annie, looking sheepish. She couldn't come up with a better word.

Bakura just snorted and continued on, adding more silk and extending his tunnels.

"...Bakura..." she started, earning a curious look from him.

"Yes...?"

"Why do you like me?" she asked him, curious. It had been on her mind for a while now and she ached to know for an answer. Bakura had to be hiding some secret from her, did he not? She waited for his answer.

Bakura perked more, eyes seeming to glow.

"As I said, you remind me of someone. But I cannot place it. It doesn't mean I actually /like/ you. You're just my property," he said, turning around and smirking.

"I don't believe that, dear. You like me," Annie said, rolling her eyes.

"Believe what you want..." he said, chewing on a substance.

"What are you eating?" Curiosity took her mind.

"...Part of my web," he said between swallows.

"...You eat your webs? Gross! That came out of you!" she exclaimed, inwardly gagging.

Bakura rolled his eyes, as if he had heard this all before. "It's called protein. It's normal. I'm recycling my old webs," he explained, still chewing.

Annie held her breath, a thought she remembered flittered through her mind. "...Weird question. Do you still go to the bathroom as a spider?" She could feel her cheeks burning.

Bakura turned around, his brows raised. _The things she asked about are the most ridiculous things I've heard in my entire existence..._

He then shook his head and face palmed. "Of course I do! Do you think Spiders never shit?! We would explode if we didn't! All living creatures shit and piss," he said, grumbling and moving away from her to add more webs to his tunnels. "Ra, you're bloody odd..."

Annie never felt so embarrassed until now. But his response made her start laughing. "...Exploding spiders..." She snorted while breathing in. _I've never heard of something so funny before! I'm gonna be laughing about this for a while._

Bakura quirked a brow at her, thinking she had lost it. But her laugh was rather nice to hear after all the chaos. He smiled then, but briefly.

"Exploding spiders?" he asked, once again chewing at his old part of the web.

"Y-yes. Hehehe! Oh my god!" she snickered, falling back and covering her mouth to laugh more.

Bakura suddenly crawled over her, his abdomen brushing over her face as he went past, earning a squeak from Annie. "Wha?! Hey, that was rude!" she said, rubbing her face, looking back at him.

"No, it was a tease," he said, disappearing from her sight.

Annie blinked, a blush spreading across her cheeks. "What kind of tease?" she asked.

No answer came.

Annie was confused now. "...Bakura?" Slowly getting up, she headed to where he disappeared. _What's he up to now? He's playing games again and I hate that._

"Bakura...?"

She kept walking, glad that the tunnels were strong enough to support her. Still no answer. Suddenly a sweet smell came to her nose. She blinked, sniffing. _What is this sickly sweet smell? It's...weird...I feel...funny..._

She found her legs turning to jello and she fell over with a soft thump. "U-ugh!" Her body began to shake. "W-what...N-nughh!" _What's happening to me? Where's Bakura?!_

She could feel her lower extremities began to loosen up. It was like being under the paralytic venom. But more... different.

She gasped. "Bakura this isn't funny! U-ugh..." She was salivating now, her cheeks flaring up with heat.

"Who said I was laughing..." whispered a husky voice behind her.

"S-stop...Please!" she pleaded, shutting her eyes. She then let out a soft moan. Her body was reacting strangely to the sweet smell. It was like the pill Lyriana, only much faster and heavily dosed.

She opened her eyes to find Bakura hovering over her, his legs on either side.

"B-Bakura...? N-nugh." She whimpered more. _What is he doing to me?!_

"I always wondered if my pheromones could affect a human. Turns out my curiosities were satisfied..." He grinned and sat his body down on her legs. Annie gasped and arched up. This can't be happening. _No, no, no, no! This isn't happening! My body is on fire!_

"I also wondered...If you even wanted me to do this to you."

She felt her shirt being lifted up. Her arms refused to push his hands away, but she wanted to; every touch was like a single touch to her sweet spot. She gasped as his bony hands caressed up her stomach. His hands were cold, she knew they were, but they didn't make her feel uncomfortable like it usually would have. Instead it was stirring the fires below her. She was fighting and the remembrance of what he was doing made every inch of her skin crawl.

"S-stop...Please!" She was pleading now. _Why is he doing this to me?! I don't want this!_

"Annie... I know how you crave for me... I saw your papers in the drawers... I know how you truly feel..." He leaned down; his lips touched her neck in a gentle way. His lips were warm and firm.

"A-ah!" she squealed out and arched her neck. A grin formed on his face. "Just give in. I have no intention of harming you."

Annie was now in a daze. She couldn't make heads or tails of what was happening. His voice echoed. His hand drifted up to her breast, the kisses became warmer. Her whimpers turned into moans. She wasn't herself anymore. She was floating on a fluffy cloud now in her mind.

"You're afraid to be alone... You want me to stay with you... Isn't that right?" he asked, licking her cheek again.

"Ba...kuraaa..." she moaned.

"That's right, scream my name..." Another hand was drifting down to her pants. She gasped softly. This wasn't what she wanted, but her body was betraying her in every way. What was he doing to her? His free hand shredded her bra apart and finally grasped around her large breast.

Her eyes widened. Her pupils enlarged. She let out a gasp. And just when she thought she couldn't take much more, he pressed his mouth on hers.

She wasn't expecting it. His mouth felt so human, yet his canines were longer then hers, and sharp as a needle.

He held the kiss for a long while. A hand pinched a nipple and she moaned, meanwhile the other hand had made it into her pants. There was a plan going on in Bakura's mind and Annie knew nothing of it. His finger wriggled between her folds and began to fiddle with her clitoris. Something was building in her gut, turning her middle into a furnace. She felt embarrassed, she felt sick at the same time but oh, she wanted more. She whimpered out, tears going down her face. It felt so good, so amazing.

Soon enough she found herself bucking into his hand. She was confused, she didn't want this. A doubt built up, making her head spin. Bakura kept distracting her with his mouth.

He rubbed her clitoris harder now, earning more panicked whimpers and bucks.

His tongue then forced his way into her mouth. His tongue was foreign as well. It was elongated and warm. She whimpered and arched, she was going to cum soon already.

Before she could scream she came onto his hand, and Bakura slipped his finger inside her entrance with one quick swoop. She screamed out in pure delight.

His other free hand groped her other breast, deciding it was lacking attention. Annie found herself bucking once again. She was now just a mindless doll being fucked in the most delightful way possible. He was hitting all the right spots. She had never felt this way before. It took longer for the pleasure to reach a certain point, get up but it was getting there.

Bakura pulled away from her mouth, before giving sweet licks to her neck. "You're mine..." he hissed in her ear.

Bakura soon found a rhythm with her body and kept fingering her. His mouth found its way around a nipple. He sucked vigorously.

It was utter bliss, she screamed and threw her head back, she was coming...

RIIIING!

Annie awoke with a startled gasp. She looked to her left; her phone was signalling an alarm. She blinked in confusion. What just happened? That was all a dream? _What the fuck is going on?_

She picked up her phone, very confused. She checked the time. It was late afternoon_. I slept for that long? What a fucked up dream...I'm never mentioning this to Bakura..._

She got up, seeing she was still in her jammies. She was a bit confused from the dream.

_As if Bakura would do that to someone like me..._

She went over to her drawer and opened it, seeing her folder was open. She rubbed her eyes and looked through it again. She saw her cute spider picture and laughed. Bakura looked so cute that way. _Ehehe...Chibi spider Bakura..._

She searched through her clothes, only to spot one of her bras was shredded. "Huh...When did that happen? Crap, I need to lose weight..." She shrugged and grabbed a different bra and went to her private bathroom. She undressed and turned the water on. She was extremely relieved when the hot water hit her back. The headache was melting away. "Fuck yeah..."

She soon washed herself and rinsed off, stepping out of the shower in a towel. She quickly got dressed and brushed at her long red hair. "Ow... ow..." she whined.

A knock was heard on her door soon after she was done.

"Come in..." she said, rubbing her eyes.

Atem poked his head in, purple irises blinking at her. "Hello, you alright?" he asked, not sure about coming in really.

"Yeah I'm alright, why do you ask?" She blinked, confused.

"Oh well... You...had in accident in the kitchen after all..." he said, shrugging.

Annie blinked. "What accident? I've been asleep all day..." _What's he talking about?_

"...You don't remember burning yourself with boiling hot water?" he asked, confused.

Slowly, Annie's face twisted and turned into a horrified look. _It couldn't have happened. No. It must have happened. It explains the shredded bra in my room… it explains my restless body and the twinge in my nether regions. Oh god._

"...Wha?"

_...Oh...Holy...shit...No...No...No...No...No...Not happening...Not happening..._

"Bakura fixed you up with his abilities and took you into the basement to comfort you? Don't you remember?" he asked, raising a brow. Does she forget things easily?

"G-Get out please. I need to think," she said as strongly as she could, eyes shifting around. _...Oh my god..._

Atem raised a brow and shut the door and left.

Annie grabbed her hair, tempted to pull it out. She went and got on her bed and grabbed a pillow and screamed as loud as she could. The images of what happened flashed into her mind.

_"You're afraid to be alone...You want me to stay with you...Isn't that right?"_

Annie turned in her bed, tears going down her face. _He touched me... He touched me!_

_"Annie...I know how you crave for me...I saw your papers in the drawers...I know how you truly feel..."_

She felt at her body, remembering where he touched her. This was beyond rape. She _liked_ what he did and it hurt her to think that way.

_"You're mine..."_

Annie then began to sob into her pillow. This couldn't have happened. Why would Bakura do such a thing to her?

**_Because he was Bakura, and he would get what he wanted no matter the costs._**

(( Beta'ed by ilybakura. ))


	8. You're Mine Now

**_((AN: HEY GUYS! I'M BACK FROM THE ANIME CONVENTION OF KUMORICON! WOOOO! IT WAS SO AWESOME! I MET CHARACTER AFTER THE OTHER! But now I'm back and ready to make fanfics for you guys. Oh, also. No more uploading chapters unless I get 5 reviews for each chapter. I mean it now. I'm sorry. Thats my new policy. I can't make one chapter after the other for 1 person. Thats a waste of time. So please share this story, don't be lazy with reviews or comments. ALSO CREDIT TO MELLY/TIMIRA! She edited my previous chapter! WOOOOOO! THANK YOU MELLY! NOW ON THE TO FRIGGAN CHAPTER!))_**

_"You're mine..."_

"I can't believe this..."

I wailed. I couldn't believe Bakura touched Me this way. It terrified me.  
I didn't know what to do at this point. I didn't want to see Bakura for a long while now. This was terrible.  
How the hell could I possibly forgive him?  
I continued to sob, clutching my pillow tightly.  
I had remained in my room for quite some time. My mind and heart were still reeling about what happened. I was in complete shock. Bakura had managed to seduce Me. It wasn't entirely my fault. He had used some kind of cemical to bring me to my knees. It must had been a pheromone...  
I rubbed my temples, trying to figure out what to do._ I can't get over how he touched me. And...Made me come in such a short time... _

My cheeks reddened at the thought. But I soon shook my head. It disturbed me that I wanted more..Needed more. Thats what Bakura possibly wanted. Me to come crawling back to his webs, to ensnare me more tightly until I couldn't escape.  
"I'll just avoid him...At least until I feel more comfortable..." I mumbled to myself.  
But that was impossible, I lived in the same house as him. avoiding him was like avoiding eating.

I bit my lip. But just then, Atem knocked again. I didn't answer. I wanted to be left alone. Perhaps...I would talk to Bakura. But I wasn't sure yet.

I suddenly coughed. I blinked, wondering where that came from. my lungs sounded congested. Maybe it wasn't a good idea to go see him right now...  
I soon got into bed, wondering how this was all going to go down. I coughed again, my back reeling. I looked down, seeing yellow plhem all over my hands. I squeaked in disgust. "What the fuck?" I never saw anything like this before.

I reached up and grabbed my phone, only to see a tremor in my hand. I paused. What was going on with me?

I then shook my head. "I'm not sick...I'm fine...I'm fine...Now get up and go feed the livestock. You're just having an anxiety attack..." I told myself, getting out of bed once more. I went to the bathroom, washing off my hands and my phone.

I found it better to breathe when standing up. I wondered if I had a bad cold of some kind. I sighed, looking at the mirror. I then finally noticed the bite wound on my neck. I scratched at it, wishing it wasn't there.  
"Bloody Bakura..." I mumbled, taking a soap bar and scrubbing it, making sure it would never get infected somehow. I'd be fucked if it did.  
I then headed out of my room, planning to do my daily chores, feed myself and my house mates.

**_Bakura's POV:_**  
My eyes slowly opened. My red irises shifting around, I could sense movement above me. My lips curved into a smirk. Annie had finally left her bedroom.

I slowly uncurled my legs, joints cracking and popping. I stretched, before shaking my abdomen, brushing off dead hair. I could smell her starting to cook Something with meat in it. I purred, wondering if she would cook me some as well.

After all, I did give her the night of her life.

I wondered if she had figured it out yet. No doubt the pharaoh told her about it. But please, Annie was bright for a woman. She was stubborn and seemed to get her way, until last night.

_I pulled away from her mouth, before giving sweet licks to her neck. "You're mine..." I hissed in her ear._  
_I soon found a rhythm with her body and kept finger fucking her. My mouth found it's way around a nipple. I sucked vigorously._  
_It was utter bliss, She screamed and threw her head back, she was coming..._  
_"AHHH! BAKURAAAAH!" I finger fucked her viciously until she went limp under me. She breathed heavily, her eyes shut. I then tilted her head back, licking her neck over and over again. Annie was still barely conscious now. Perhaps she wouldn't remember this. And even if she did, it wouldn't change anything. I then bit down into her neck, some blood drizzled into my mouth and my eyes rolled back. Her blood was like the finest wine I've ever tasted. I began filling her arteries with my paralytic venom. I then pulled away, earning a dazed stare from Annie. _  
_I licked my lips and slowly smirked, placing a kiss on her lips. I found her kissing back weakly. The venom was starting to take hold. Some tears went down her face. I brushed them off softly._  
_Annie whimpered softly, her hand reached up and touched my cheek softly. Her eyes were dazed and somewhat content with the situation. I softly nipped her hand and licked it. Her eyes soon shut and I lifted her into my arms, quickly taking her back to her bedroom._

_Only to find Atem in my way._  
_"How is she?" He asked me. I glared at him. The brat pharaoh couldn't stay out of my business. "She fell asleep on me...She couldn't stop crying..." I explained, showing her puffy eyes._  
_"I see that." He said. I growled and continued on my track, going into her room and fixing up her bed. She whimpered softly, seeming distressed about something. I put her on the bed, before covering her with blankets. "Hush now." I soothed, gently stroking her face. Her whimpering soon ceased. I couldn't get over how beautiful she looked after what I did. I soon left her, a smirk on my face. _

I made my way up the stairs, wondering what she was up to. Would she yell at me? Scold me perhaps? Kick me out? I would soon find out.

**_Annies pov:_** I found myself in the kitchen making burritos. I figured it was a great way to start the day. I watched the spices sizzle on the pan in front of me. Atem soon appeared. "What are you cooking?" He asked, peeking over my shoulder.  
"I'm making burritos? Want some?" I asked, flipping the spices around.  
"Sounds good." He said, but then noticed something off about me. my eyes seemed sunken in and my nose was a bit red. Like I had a cold. "Are you feeling alright?" He asked, concerned.

"I'm fine. I just have a cold is all." I lied, getting the shells out for the burritos.

"So...What do you know about me?" He asked, curious.

"Just about everything..." I answered, getting to work on cooking the eggs with the spices and meat now.

"Even my name?" He asked, staring at the food.

"Of course." I answered. I didn't really like Atems company all that much. I mean, I hated him from the anime series. Bakura was the only one that seemed sensible. I would accept talking to him for now. Damn me and my "niceness".

"Do you think I'll find Yuugi?" He asked, his voice sounding saddened.

I paused, looking at him. "You know, I bet you will. Strange things have happened. Theres no doubt he will come here." I said with certainty.

Atem smiled then, his feelers perking up. "Thank you...That gives me hope..." He said.

Three plates of burritos now sat on the counter. I grabbed mine and bit into it, swallowing.

But suddenly things started to take a very wrong turn.  
I suddenly coughed, and a large clot of blood landed on the counter. I gasped in shock. I then coughed again, yellow mucus shot out. I went to the sink, coughing harder. I clutched at my throat in pain. It felt like my lungs were on fire and there was a constant tickle in my lungs.

I couldn't breathe at all, only when I had to take a breath to cough again.  
Mucus and blood poured from my mouth.  
"Annie? Whats wrong?!"  
Atem began to panic, he put an arm on my shoulder, trying to talk to me.  
I felt the blood rush to my head and I fell to my knees, struggling to breathe. Everything was going fuzzy. I suddenly found Bakura staring down at me, eyes looking utterly confused and afraid...  
_Very afraid..._

**_Bakura's POV:_** I came up the steps, the smell of food becoming even stronger now. I peeked around the door frame, Seeing Annie talking a bit to Atem. It seemed she like to only give small conversations to him. Suddenly Annie began coughing. The smell of blood came to my nostrils. My eyes widened when she fell to the floor. I was by her side quickly, pushing Atem away from her.  
I peered over her. Every time she breathed in, a strange sound came from her throat. I had seen this before, back in egypt. And with my host when he was very young. It sounded like Whooping cough. Only Annie had suddenly got it overnight. Which was impossible. Unless she had a very frail immune system...

My eyes widened, She could easily die if this was the case.  
I lifted her up into my arms once again. I rushed upstairs, taking her to her bedroom.  
"What do you... want?" She asked, seeming dazed. I rolled my eyes, setting her in bed. She continued to cough.

Third Person POV:

Bakura sat on top of her, earning a whimper from Annie.  
"Hush, what I do next may startle you a bit. But I'm not going to harm you." He promised, Opening his mouth and spitting out a round pill sized ball of webbing. He then shoved it into her mouth and covered her mouth with his hand.

Annie gasped, still trying to push him off. The lack of oxygen to her brain was making her weaker now.  
Bakura sighed. "Swallow it. It will help..."  
She noticed the webbing had a sweet taste to it. She soon swallowed it, on the way down her throat, she felt a cold sensation go through her throat. The constant tickle was ceasing.  
Bakura then pulled away, his eyes scanning her.

Annie breathed softly, eyes shutting and open, as if she was fighting sleep.  
Bakura then sat on her legs, earning a grunt from her. "Hush. Go to sleep." He ordered softly.

Annie listened finally, closing her eyes to rest. Bakura sighed. This girl was so weak and fragile. He had forgotten what it was like to be human. He then felt her forehead, seeing she was burning up. He quickly laid his upper torso on her, shivering as her warmth seeped through him. And in return, he was cooling her body down.

His ears twitched as he heard Atems footsteps.  
Snorting, a thick web landed on the door, keeping it shut. Atems knocks were still heard, but barely. He tried to open the door, but obviously couldn't.

He turned to stare at Annie's sleeping form. He then put his arms under her, pulling her into a hug of sorts. To think she was frail startled him. Dridders always took care of their mates until the end. It was instinctual, and loving.  
Many hours passed, Every ten minutes or so Bakura would look her over. Worry was all over his face. Perhaps another dose of his web pills would be needed once she awoke.

He began to realise he truly cared for his little human. She was more than a pet now. She was a mate.

More hours passed, and Annie was not awake yet. This deeply frustrated him. The more she slept, the more he came to realise just how frail she really was.

"You never told me about your immune system..." He said softly, watching her breath slowly.

She truly was a delicate flower it seemed. Though on the outside she had thorns. Though it seemed that with every change to the enviroment, the flower would die so easily.  
"So fragile...Yet stubborn..." He stated, giving her warm cheek a lick.

Once it hit four in the afternoon, that's when Annie decided to stir. Bakura refused to move. Her body was warm and inviting he couldn't resist.  
Annie opened her eyes and stared up at him. "...Bakura...Thank you..." She said. Bakura stared. Those were the first words he heard in hours.

Bakura then sat up. "You're not out of the woods yet. You are healing, but very little...I have to give you another pill now." He said, opening his mouth and taking a tiny webbed ball from his tongue. He quickly shoved it into her mouth, making Annie blink in confusion. Just what was in those round balls of webbing?

"Just swallow it." He ordered, watching her.

Annie swallowed it without question, eyes showing the question she longed to say.

"Why...Did you seduce me last night?"  
"Why? Because you wanted it of course. Don't lie to me my dear." He said, stretching his legs.

"How far did you go last night?" She asked, a hint of anger in her voice.

"Until you decided to be barely conscious from being fucked senseless." He said, smirking.

"...So you didn't have sex with me?" Annie sounded surprised.

Bakura frowned. "I'd think you would know if I had sex with you..." He said softly, sounding put off.

"Whys that?" She asked, eyes shifting to the pictures on her wall.

Bakura went silent, making her sigh. "Come on tell me." She said, getting frustrated.

"I don't have to. You'll find out later." He replied, following her gaze to the pictures of her family. "Where you not close to them?"

"I was to my mom. But the others no..." She said, coughing again. But this time nothing came up. Which was a good sign.

"You can never choose your family. But friends you can..." Bakura stated, his red irises shifting to her.

Annie just shrugged. "Weird how thats coming from you. You don't believe in friendship." She said in a strange tone of voice.

He narrowed his eyes. "I chose you didn't I?" He asked, his eyes glowing slightly.

"Well you chose wrong..." She said, turning over to her side. Her back was now facing him. She let out a irritated sigh.

Bakura was startled at hearing that. She was refusing his advances. It began to anger him. He clenched his hands into fists. Was he really wasting his time with her? _Bloody...Brat._

Annie then sighed, rethinking what she said. She turned her body back. "Wait...Come over here..."

Bakura perked, and curiously came to her side. Annie reached out and took his hand. "I'm wanting to make it work...But enough of these strange tactics you do. Do you love me or not?"

Bakura's eyes widened slightly. _Love..._  
It was a word foreign to his very soul and being. Yet, he clearly felt it towards her.

Bakura didn't know how to answer her. It went against him. He responded the only way he could, by touching her cheek gently and giving her a kiss to her forehead. "Not exactly /love/...But close..."

Annie sighed softly in contentment. "Whatever...but...Thats better..."  
She was glad he wasn't teasing her now. No more games should occur.

"Are you sure you want someone like me? I am a killer Annie...I've murdered hundreds if not thousands of animals. Including a few humans in my past..." He added, eyes changing to a blood-red color.

Annie sat up, before hugging his waist. "You already know my answer." She said.

Bakura sighed softly at her warm body. "Looks like I've caught you Annie. You're mine now." He purred, nuzzling his cheek against hers somewhat roughly.

"And what do you plan to do with me?" Annie asked, gently petting his head, playing with the spikes of hair on his head.  
"Let you rest." He said, pulling away with a smirk on his face.

Annie pouted then. "You're teasing me again..."

"Does it anger you?" He asked, rubbing his abdomen on her legs. Annie watched him curiously.

"Frustrates me. What are you doing?" She asked, wondering why he was rubbing on her.  
"You're warm...Spiders sometimes do that to warm themselves..."  
"Can I pet you?" She asked randomly. Bakura shrugged, moving closer up her body.

She reached out and gently felt at the fine hairs on his front legs. His legs were as hard as a rock.  
"Do you shed skin like a tarantula?" She asked, curious.  
"I do...Once every 4 months..." He answered, lifting a fuzzy leg to gently brush her cheek. Annie smiled a bit. "I've held a tarantula...They feel weird to hold...Your legs feel like they're sticky when brushed the opposite way." She said, petting more.  
"Annie...why didn't you tell me your immune system was so weak?"

"You never asked me..." She replied, rubbing her eyes. Bakura gently rubbed her head, purring softly. Annie smiled, listening to his thrums in his chest. It was louder then her cat.  
"Fluffly Kitty Bakura.." She snickered, earning a pout from Bakura. "Giving me pet names already?" She nodded, giving his chest a soft kiss. Bakura shut his eyes and purred louder, like a content cat.  
"See? I rest my case." She giggled.  
Bakura hissed softly in responce.

"So...does this mean we are girlfriend and boyfriend now?" She asked curiously.

"I use the term lovers...Or mates..." He said, shrugging and rubbing his abdomen on her legs again.

"If you're that cold why not come under the blanket with me?" She asked, wondering why he wasn't using commen sense.  
Bakura lifted the blanket and carefully got under the blanket with her. He rested at her side, his legs going over her. Her bed was huge so there was plenty of room. It could easily fit four people. Annie snuggled against him, rubbing his abdomen, earning a pleased purr from him.  
"I must tell you...I've never been romantically involved with someone before..." She warned, gently stroking his abdomen more.  
"And you think I have?" He asked, peering down at her.  
"...Yes?" She shrugged.  
"Actually no I haven't...I thought it was a waste of time...now...I have all the time in the world." He said, learning down and licking her neck softly, earning a shy look from Annie.  
"Stop it...I'm supposed to rest aren't I?" She asked, pushing his head away, only to get a wet lick from Bakura on her hand. She squeaked. "Ew! Don't do that!"  
"You don't want to have fun with me?" He grinned, his fangs gleaming.  
"Not right now. I'm tired still." She lied, looking away. _I swear...Hes a horndog isn't he?  
_  
"Aw...You're lying..." He cooed, pulling her close to him, earning a nervous squeak from her. His elongated tongue stroked along her cheek. Annie whimpered softly. "S-stop..." She pleaded. Bakura just smirked. "You say no...but your heart says "oh yes. Please fuck me senseless"."  
"If that involves biting then no. You've bitten me enough times as it is and it hurts." Annie said, becoming annoyed.

Bakura pouted, "I don't have to bite you to get you to beg for release." He said, grabbing her chin to force her to look at him. She blinked in confusion. Soon, Bakura's gaze locked her in place.  
_Hes doing it again...and I'm letting him..._  
Annie was struggling to understand his antics. Soon, Bakura's lips was against hers again. Her body relaxed then, the fires starting to stir within her.

She began to realise that Bakura was now her lover. And that he would never leave her. She wasn't alone anymore. Never again would she feel the pain of loneliness. This was the man she was in love with, no matter what he was.

Soon a smell rose to her nose. It was the same smell from before. She breathed heavily. Bakura then licked downwards, coming right over her chest. He nipped and sucked roughly like from before. He didn't bother to take off her clothes. He wasn't going too far this time either. He groped her breasts and kissed at her neck, making her weakly arch up. Annie was gone from her mind. Only pleasure mattered to her now.

Atem was outside the door, he could clearly hear moans of pleasure. He made a face and left the area. He had no idea Bakura was into that sort of thing.

Soon Bakura had turned Annie into putty. He then held her close as a hand made its way into her pants. Bakura's front legs curled around her legs, lifting them up in a stirrup position on each side. He crushed their hips together.  
Annie gasped, eyes glazing over. Her arms wrapped around him tightly.  
When he began to gently touch her sweet spot, tears poured down Annie's face. She wanted the release. She was begging for it.

So instead of messing with her clitoris, he went straight for her entrance.  
Annie gasped out as he entered her with a clawed finger. He was rather gentle even though his nails were as sharp as a knife. And strong enough to cut off your head.  
Annie's toes curled inward as he began to thrust into her. "Y-yes!... Please!..." She screamed for him. Bakura smirked devilishly.  
The pheromones increased dramatically now. Bakura gently scrapped his fangs along her neck, making her moan out and arch. She was drooling now.  
"Thats right. You're mine. I can please you anytime I wish."

Soon a scream was heard throughout the house, earning a raised brow from Atem in the livingroom. "...Really..." He mumbled.  
Annie went limp under him. Bakura grinned and slowly laid her back on the bed. "/Now/ you can rest." He said, watching her twitched from the aftershock. "Oh...N-nugh...Tired..." She whimpered, before passing out. Bakura snickered. He had succeeded in fucking her brains out. He then peered down at her sleeping face. She looked familiar again...

He blinked a few times, another vision flashed through his head, this time he could see some of the vision.

**_Bakuras POV Flashback: _**

_A tiny small girl ran through the fields of corn. They had only just began to sprout. Her beautiful red hair flowed in the breeze. _  
_I looked down at my hands, finding myself incredibly small. I hid in the stalks of corn, feeling vulnerable. My small legs gripped the stalk tightly. Suddenly the girl rushed passed me, earning a squeak as I fell off from her brushing the stalk, landing on the ground below. The girl perked up, wondering what that noise was. "Helloooo?" The girl then turned her head and spotted me, her big round eyes widening. _  
_My eyes widened as well as I took off away from her, fearing she would squash me._

_"W-wait!" She squeaked, chasing after me. I was surprised she would even want to talk to me. I climbed up another stalk and hid, breathing silently._

_But the girl soon found me. "What are you? You're fuzzy!" She exclaimed, peering at me with huge hazel eyes. I eyed her carefully. She seemed nothing more than a curious child. _  
_"No one special kid...Where are your parents..." I asked, narrowing my eyes and glancing around._  
_"Um, moms at grandpas...I ran away...You shouldn't be here. The corn guys are coming through here." She said, reaching out and gently grabbing me. I wanted to smack her hands away. But her hands were full of warmth. And warmth was shelter to me. I had sought warmth for quite a while._  
_"You're soft like my kitty." She said, smiling goofy._  
_"Yes yes. Can you get me out of here?" I requested, hanging onto her thumb with my hands._  
_She did a silly salute. "Yes sir!" She said, running through the corn fields with me in her hand. I sighed softly, feeling that I would be alright as long as she held me._

Bakura blinked again, that was all he could make out. But he knew who the child was. He sat there, heart pounding. This made no sense. How could he forget this? How could _Annie_ forget this? What else did he forget? What caused him to lose his memory? And Annie's. He reached out and gently cupped her cheek. She might have remembered nothing of this. He had to remember more somehow. But not right now. He was hungry...

Bakura made his way downstairs, licking at his fingers. Her honey tasted so wonderful.  
Atem made a disgusted face at him, before going back to reading his book.

Bakura found himself craving meat once again. He saw the burritos were still there and devoured one in one quick bite like a snake. He swallowed, the food visibly seen going down his throat and into his gullet. He licked his lips. It was dark outside now. It was winter afterall. It got darker faster.

He decided to take a midnight stroll, wondering if he could possibly catch a racoon or fox. His ears perked at small sounds made in bushes. He kept glancing around. His whole instinct on alert. He found himself at the barn. He climbed up onto the ceiling, hanging upside down.

His eyes then shut, listening to his instincts. He could hear little scurrying feet and knew it was a rat. But rats did nothing for him. No meat at all. He kept waiting, knowing a racoon had to come in here sometime.

He suddenly perked when he heard feet moving towards the barn. His eyes opened, his pupils enlarged. Those were human feet. It wasn't Annie. This was HIS territory...

"Haha! She'll never know it was us!" Cried a twenty six year old man holding a bolt action rimfire rifle said, heading towards the barn on Annie's property.  
"I know right? And We'll have fresh meat on the table." Said the younger boy, who seemed to be about eighteen.  
They entered the barn, the pigs squealed at the strangers, seeming panicked and knew what was about to occur.

Bakura watched from above, his irises turning red and glowing. His heart began to race and his body tensed. He was going to hunt them. They were prime meat to him now. They trespassed Annie's property, were going to kill her livestock, or worse...

"No...these guys won't do...We need something bigger..." The oldest said, Loading up his rifle. It had been modified with a silencer.

"What about this one?" The youngest said, pointing to the black horse in the stables, eating away at hay.  
"Aww right! Thats good." He said, readying his shotgun. Sebastian neighed, becoming spooked. He didn't recognise these two men. Where was Annie? He never saw this two males before. He reared up and neighed louder.

As the man was pulling the trigger, a snort was heard and the man was netted down onto the floor. The youngest gasped and looked up, screaming at the sight of Bakura.  
A fanged grin crept onto his face. **_"Boo."_** He hissed, before dropping from the ceiling in front of him. His muscles flared up, showing how ripped and strong he was compared to the flimsy humans.

The young man screamed and attempted to run out of the barn, but a thick line of webs caught his legs. He was soon dragged back into the barn with a scream.

"Oh _don't worry_, your deaths will be forever scarred into your _souls_." He hissed, before bringing down his claws down upon them.  
Their last and final screams were heard throughout the acres.

**_(( AN: Mhn...Nom nom nom, nummy human meat is on the menu tonight. Anyways! I'm Back! DO NOT LEAVE WITHOUT REVIEWING!))_**


	9. AUTHORS NOTE BUWAAH!

AN: Hey. Theres some things I gotta run over with you. Some chapters are being redone. With more detail. My friend ilyBakura has been rewritting this to look better then ever. So every once in a while, go back and re-read some chapters to see if they have been redone. Just letting you know so you are not confused. Also check out ilyBakura's channal. She makes such lovely fanfics.


End file.
